The Ending
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: "Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu padamu! Kau tahu? Kau sudah seperti separuh dari napasku. Kau bagian dari hidupku. Aku hidup untukmu, yang berarti kau juga harus hidup untukku! Kalau kau mati, aku pun akan mati. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Draco! Ragaku tak akan pernah lengkap tanpa jiwamu!"/Semi-Canon/Sequel The Letter/RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Ending**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fic ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling. But all of idea, of course belong to me :)

**Pairing :**

**Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

**Genre :**

Adventure, Suspense, Romance

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Warning!**

Semi-Canon

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf).

Bahasa yg mungkin masih jauh dari kategori bagus(?), dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**The Ending © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Wajahnya yang sedari dulu pucat, kini bertambah pucat. Lingkaran hitam di matanya pun sangat terlihat jelas, terbingkai menggantung di pelupuk atensinya. Jujur, ia merasa sangat kacau dan bingung. Di satu sisi, ia tak ingin orang-orang curiga terhadapnya. Tetapi di sisi terpenting di dalam hatinya yang lain tentu saja adalah keberadaan dan keadaan wanita itu sekarang. Yah, wanita berambut semak yang kini berada di Manornya.

"Minggir, jauhi dia!" Terdengar suara Ron yang berteriak nyaring ketika melihat Hermione didekati oleh salah satu anggota Pelahap Maut. Detik berikutnya terdengar sebuah suara lain lagi—yang tak diragukan lagi bahwa itu adalah suara buku-buku jari menghantam daging. Ron menggerung kesakitan dan Hermione memekik di tempatnya, merasa tak tega melihat sahabat rambut merahnya diperlakukan kasar seperti itu. Bagaimanapun itu semua karena Ron berusaha untuk membelanya.

"Kumohon, jangan! Tinggalkan dia sendiri, jangan sakiti dia!" Pekik Hermione memenuhi ruangan Malfoy Manor, semakin membawa aura suram yang seolah-olah mengelilingi tiap-tiap sisi dan sudut-sudut ruangan bangunan megah itu.

"Kekasihmu akan menjadi jauh lebih buruk dari ini apabila dia ada di daftarku," cicit sebuah suara parau mengerikan yang terdengar begitu familiar. Draco merasa perutnya berjumpalitan, mengapa bisa orang itu menyangka bahwa Hermione adalah kekasih Ron Weasley?

'Cih! Jelas-jelas Hermione adalah milikku. Aku tak akan pernah rela melepasnya demi si Weaselbee keparat itu!' Draco membatin geram.

"Gadis yang lezat," ucap pria itu lagi sembari mengelus leher jenjang Hermione dengan pandangan yang berkilat-kilat. Draco semakin merasa ingin menonjok pria kurang ajar tersebut, tapi sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk meredam rasa kesal itu demi menyamarkan tanda-tanda betrayal yang sepertinya sudah akan ditembusnya.

"Aku akan menikmati kelembutan kulitnya," Lagi-lagi pria itu berkata sembari menyentuh wajah cantik Hermione dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan panjang, membuat Hermione bergidik. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang, ia sama sekali tak bisa menghindari setiap perlakuan yang didapatnya dari pria sialan itu.

Meneguk ludah, Hermione memejamkan matanya—berharap ada sedikit keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya terlepas dari sini. Sementara itu goresan-goresan akibat kuku panjang pria tadi sudah meninggalkan jejak berdarah di sekitaran pipi mulusnya.

Draco menggeram rendah di tempatnya, sungguh ia sudah tak tahan menyaksikan Hermione tersiksa seperti itu. Perutnya serasa jungkir balik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia tahu dan kenal siapa pria kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya menyentuhkan tangan kotornya pada gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Yah, pria brengsek itu adalah Fenrir Greyback, manusia serigala yang kini diizinkan memakai jubah Pelahap Maut sebagai bayaran atas keikutsertaannya mengabdi pada Lord Voldemort. Draco sudah akan melangkah ke arah mereka ketika tetiba terdengar ujaran sebuah suara dingin wanita.

"Apa ini?" Narcissa Malfoy tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut bergabung dalam ruangan itu. Draco dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang memompa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Kami datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut!" Teriak Greyback.

"Siapa kau?" Narcissa menyipitkan matanya. Greyback mendengus tidak sabar.

"Kau kenal aku!" Bentak Greyback dengan nada suara kejengkelan yang sangat kentara. "Aku Fenrir Greyback! Kau tahu? Kami menangkap Potter!" Greyback menyeret Harry, Hermione, dan Ron agar menghadap cahaya.

"Aku tahu dia bengkak, Ma'm. Tapi percayalah ini benar-benar Potter! Kalau anda tidak percaya, lihatlah gadis ini. Gadis darah lumpur yang diketahui bepergian dengan Harry Potter, Ma'am," jelas Scabior meyakinkan. Narcissa mencoba untuk menelitinya dengan cermat. Sementara itu, Draco merasa peluhnya membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun, jauh di relung hatinya—untuk kali ini saja rasanya ia ingin sekali memihak pada Harry Potter dan kemudian bergabung dan berjuang bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai—Hermione Granger—dalam jalan yang segaris.

"Bawa mereka masuk," putus Narcissa masih dengan suara datar yang dingin, sedingin atmosfir dalam ruangan megah itu. Harry, Hermione, dan Ron segera dibawa menuju ruangan yang lain lagi. Mereka didorong dan ditendang menaiki tangga batu lebar memasuki aula yang dindingnya penuh lukisan. Draco tak tinggal diam, ia berjalan mengikuti ibunya. Jujur, ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul hidung tengik si Greyback itu saking kesalnya ketika melihat ia menendang Hermione dengan kasar. Giginya bergemulutuk menahan amarah. Namun sekali lagi, ia mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya. Ia kembali berjalan dalam diam tanpa ekspresi.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruang tamu. Ruang tamu tersebut terlihat menyilaukan setelah kegelapan yang memenuhi ruangan sebelumnya. Hermione mengamat-amati ruangan itu. Ia melihat sebuah tempat lilin kristal tergantung di langit-langit, dan lebih banyak lagi lukisan yang tergantung di dinding berwarna ungu gelap. Namun kegiatan pengamatannya terhenti kendati sebuah suara dingin Narcissa kembali menarik rotasi pusat konsentrasinya.

"Kalau memang benar dia adalah Harry Potter, sudah pastilah anakku, Draco akan tahu. Draco kemari," panggil Narcissa berbalik ke arah Draco. Draco sempat terkejut ketika namanya turut disebut, wajah pucatnya tersamarkan di bawah rambut pirang keperakannya. Namun seperti biasa, sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali menampilkan ekspresi datar. Sosok langsing yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya itu berjalan pelan menuju Harry Potter dan melewati Hermione. Tak ayal ia mengerling sebentar ke arah gadis bermata hazel itu yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Jantungnya berdenyar, ingin rasanya ia berhenti saat itu juga dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Hermione yang hangat. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu saat ini. Dengan langkah berat ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah Harry.

Draco berlutut didepan Harry Potter, mencoba untuk mengamati dan mencermatinya. Memang kini wajah Harry banyak berubah, bengkak disana-sini. Wajahnya besar, bersinar, dan kemerahan—yang sebetulnya setiap bagian itu berubah gara-gara mantra Hermione.

Sebenarnya Draco sudah yakin kalau orang yang berada di hadapannya itu benar-benar Harry Potter, orang yang paling dicari saat ini. Dengan ragu, ia menoleh ke belakang sekilas. Dari ujung matanya, ia dapat melihat Hermione yang memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Well, Draco?" Ujar sebuah suara, Lucius Malfoy. Kelihatannya dia sangat tertarik. "Apa benar itu dia? Harry Potter, eh?"

"Ak..Aku tidak—aku tidak yakin, Ayah," dusta Draco. Padahal ia benar-benar yakin kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Harry Potter, musuhnya semenjak tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

"Ayolah, nak. Lihat baik-baik! Ayo mendekat!" Perintah Lucius lagi, semakin tertarik. "Kalau kita menyerahkan Harry Potter pada Pangeran Kegelapan, maka semuanya akan dimaaf—"

"Tentu kita tak akan lupa siapa yang sebenarnya menangkap dia kan, Mr. Malfoy?" Potong Greyback dengan nada melecehkan sekaligus mengancam. Lucius melayangkan pandangan tidak sabar ke arahnya. Tak sadar, ia mendengus pelan.

"Ada sesuatu disana," bisik Lucius. "Bisa jadi bekas luka," katanya dengan atensinya yang terus bergerilya memandangi kening Harry. "Draco, coba perhatikan! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Draco kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada Harry setelah sebelumnya pikirannya melanglang buana tepat ke seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedari tadi mengusik konsentrasinya. Kini ia tepat berada di sebelah ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy. Mereka benar-benar mirip, kecuali ekspresi wajahnya. Lucius memandang Harry dengan penuh ketertarikan, sementara ekspresi Draco terlihat enggan, bahkan terkesan seperti takut.

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya dingin. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauh menuju perapian dimana ibunya berdiri memperhatikan. Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Draco yang terasa tidak bersungguh-sungguh itu, maka Greyback kembali membuka suara.

"Bagaimana dengan Darah Lumpurnya, kalau begitu?" Draco tertegun di tempatnya. Hatinya diliputi kecemasan yang luar biasa. Hermione dalam bahaya. Yah gadis yang dicintainya itu sekarang dalam bahaya. Lantas, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Semua atensi kini tertuju kepada Hermione, yang masih berdiri dengan posisi tangan terikat. Wajah cantiknya dibanjiri peluh ketakutan. Narcissa menoleh singkat ke arah Draco yang berdiri membatu disampingnya. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Draco sudah bercerita pada Narcissa bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan Hermione Granger. Meski awalnya terkejut mendengar pengakuan putra semata wayangnya itu, namun tak ayal hatinya luluh ketika Draco berusaha keras untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Hermione benar-benar adalah seorang gadis yang memang pantas untuknya, tak peduli asal-usul darahnya.

Narcissa menggenggam jemari Draco, berusaha menguatkan putranya lewat tatapan mata dan genggamannya. Draco balik menatapnya dengan gusar.

"Tunggu!" Kata Lucius tajam. "Ya, Cissy bilang dia pernah bertemu dengannya di Madam Makin's dengan Potter! Apa dia yang kau maksud, Cissy?" Lucius beralih memandangi istrinya. Namun orang yang dipandang tak kunjung menjawab. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Bagaimanapun juga, kebahagiaan Draco adalah segalanya baginya. Bahkan ia rela di cap sebagai seorang betrayal demi melihat segaris senyum bahagia terukir di wajah putra kesayangannya, Draco Malfoy. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Lucius pun kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku juga melihatnya di Prophet! Lihat, Draco! Bukankan ini si Granger itu?" Ia mulai bertanya tak sabar.

Deg!

Draco merasa jantungnya akan merosot detik itu juga. Sungguh hal yang absurd baginya untuk mengiakan pernyataan ayahnya—Lucius—dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini.

"Err, aku ... Mmh, mungkin. Yeah. Ah, entahlah," jawab Draco kikuk. Suaranya seperti tercekat di ujung tenggorokan.

"Dan lagi, ini si Weasley kan?" Teriak Lucius, meluncur mengelilingi tahanan yang diikat untuk menghadap lebih jelas ke arah Ron Weasley. "Yeah, itu mereka. Teman-teman Potter, Draco! Lihatlah! Bukankan dia anak Arthur Weasley? Siapa namanya, aku lup—"

Bruaaakkk!

Pintu ruang tamu tetiba menjeblak terbuka di belakang Harry diiringi kemunculan seorang wanita berambut keriting dengan gayanya yang nge-bos.

"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi, Cissy?" Bellatrix Lestrange berjalan perlahan mengelilingi Hermione, Ron, dan Harry—yang wajahnya masih bengkak dan tersamarkan. Ia kemudian berhenti di sebelah kanan Harry, menatap Hermione melalui mata kelamnya yang berpelupuk tebal.

"Tapi tentu saja," katanya pelan. "Ini gadis Darah Lumpur itu? Ini Granger, kan?" Cetus Bellatrix berapi-api. Draco bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya sementara Narcissa semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya mencoba memberi semangat.

"Ya, ya ... Mmh, sepertinya ini memang Granger!" Lucius berkata tajam. "Dan disampingnya itu kami kira ... Potter! Potter dan teman-temannya," jelas Lucius datar. Sementara Greyback kembali mendekat untuk mengamati Harry lebih seksama. Dia menunduk dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi rambut dan kumis abu-abu gelap, dengan gigi-gigi runcing kecoklatan serta luka di sudut mulutnya. Greyback berbau seperti saat di Menara Astronomi ketika Dumbledore meninggal dulu. Berbau lumpur, keringat, dan darah bercampur menjadi satu. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Ron lalu Hermione. Hermione merinding karenanya. Manusia serigala yang berada di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Hermione Granger," sahut sebuah suara lagi dengan tiba-tiba, suara Scabior. "Darah Lumpur yang diketahui bepergian dengan Harry Potter." Greyback semakin tertarik untuk mendekati Hermione setelah mendengarkan penuturan Scabior. Ia menunduk memandangi wajah mungil nan cantik yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Kau tahu, eh? Tapi fotonya benar-benar mirip denganmu," ujar Greyback menggebu-gebu tepat di depan wajah Hermione.

"Bu—bukan. Bukan aku!" Hermione berkilah. Namun sial, cicit ketakutannya barusan justru seolah-olah sudah seperti sebuah pengakuan. Bahkan Harry bisa merasakan lengan Hermione gemetaran disampingnya. Draco menatapnya iba, penuh dengan perasaan cemas.

"Apa itu?" Suara ketertarikan Bellatrix kembali memenuhi ruang tamu nan besar itu.

"Pedang," jawab salah seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari Scabior.

"Berikan padaku!" Bentak Bellatrix.

"Tapi ini bukan milikmu. Ini milikku, karena kupikir akulah yang menemukannya!" Ujar pria itu keras kepala. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar benturan dan kilatan cahaya merah menembus ruangan—membuat Hermione, Draco, dan beberapa orang dalam ruangan itu terkejut bukan main. Pria itu telah diserang dengan mantra 'Stupefy' oleh Bellatrix yang nampaknya mulai murka. Di detik berikutnya, ia kembali merapalkan mantra 'pemingsan' itu ke arah kelompok pria tadi yang masih berdiri bergumul di sudut ruangan. Yah, Bellatrix memang seorang penyihir wanita dengan kemampuan luar biasa namun tanpa nurani.

Dan kini tinggal Greyback lah yang masih tersisa. Dengan tenaga bajanya, Bellatrix mengangkat manusia serigala itu, pedang Gryffindor tergenggam erat di tangannya, wajahnya memucat.

"Dari mana kau mendapat pedang ini?" Bellatrix bertanya dalam nada mengancam, melambaikan pedangnya di depan wajah Greyback. "Kau tahu? Snape mengirim ini ke lemari besiku di Gringotts!" Lanjutnya dengan nada murka yang sangat kentara.

"Itu dari tenda mereka," kata Greyback memberanikan diri. "Bebaskan aku!" Pekiknya kemudian. Bellatrix mengayunkan tongkatnya hingga Greyback meloncat jatuh di kakinya. Manusia serigala itu kemudian bersembunyi ketakutan di belakang kursi berlengan, kukunya yang kotor melengkung menggenggam bagian belakang kursi tersebut.

"Draco dear, pindahkan sampah itu keluar!" Bellatrix berkata tajam sembari menunjuk pria yang tak sadarkan diri. "Tapi kalau kau belum punya keberanian untuk menyelesaikannya, tinggalkan saja di halaman untukku," lanjutnya dengan nada mencemooh. Secara refleks Narcissa merangsek maju ke depan.

"Jangan berani-berani bicara pada Draco seperti itu!" Tuding Narcissa marah, yang dibalas Bellatrix dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Diam! Situasinya lebih genting dari yang bisa kau bayangkan, Cissy! Kita punya masalah yang sangat serius!" Bellatrix berdiri dengan sedikit terengah-engah, mata kelamnya menyusuri pedang di tangannya, memeriksa pangkalnya sejenak. Kemudian ia berbalik, menghadap ke arah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

"Kalau dia benar-benar Potter, jangan sakiti dia," wanita berambut keriting itu bergumam—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Pangeran kegelapan ingin melenyapkan Potter dengan tangannya sendiri...Tapi kalau dia menemukan... Ah, aku harus...Yah, aku harus tahu..." Secepat kilat Bellatrix kembali berbalik menghadap adiknya lagi, Narcissa.

"Mereka harus ditempatkan di gudang bawah tanah, sementara aku akan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya!" Ujar Bellatrix.

"Ini rumahku, Bella! Jangan seenaknya memberi perin—"

"Lakukan!" Jerit Bellatrix dengan pandangan murka. "Kau tak tahu bahaya yang kini sedang kita hadapi, Cissy!" Bentaknya tajam. Aliran api kecil menyembur dari ujung tongkatnya dan membakar karpet berwarna crimsom yang tengah ia pijak—membentuk sebuah lubang disana. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Hermione, dan semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu tertegun sesaat.

Narcisaa memandang manusia serigala—Fenrir Greyback di belakang kursi berlengan sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya.

"Bawa mereka semua ke gudang bawah tanah, Greyback!" Perintah Narcissa dengan suara dingin. Namun Bellatrix melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

"Tunggu!" Kata wanita itu tajam. "Yah, semuanya kecuali ... Kecuali si Darah Lumpur!" Putus Bella diiringi dengan seringai kejam di sudut bibirnya yang berkedut-kedut sangar. Sementara itu Greyback mengeluarkan dengkuran senang.

"Tidak! Kumohon, jangan!" Teriak Ron pilu. "Kau bisa menahanku, tahanlah aku. Asal jangan dia!" Draco meringis mendengarnya. Ron rela berkata seperti itu demi Hermione, bahkan hingga Bellatrix sampai memukul wajahnya sekalipun. Nah, sementara dirinya? Draco merasa ia tak lebih dari seorang pecundang alih-alih pengecut. Jelas-jelas Hermione adalah kekasihnya, sementara Ron hanyalah sahabat Hermione—well, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hermione, tapi mungkin tidak dengan Ron. Draco pun dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa nampaknya Ron memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap gadisnya itu.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia mati saat ditanyai, maka kau yang berikutnya. Well, darah pengkhianat selalu yang berikutnya setelah darah lumpur dalam kamusku! Hahaha." Bellatrix tertawa melengking hingga suaranya yang mengerikan itu terasa memenuhi atmosfir ruangan. Harry dan Ron beserta tawanan lainnya dibawah turun ke gudang bawah tanah. Sementara Hermione dilepaskan oleh Bellatrix. Rambutnya ditarik dan diseret hingga sampai ke tengah ruangan.

"Mmh, kira-kira apakah dia membiarkanku untuk menggigit sedikit gadis itu saat dia selesai dengannya?" Greyback berkata senang sembari menyeret para tahanan ke gudang bawah tanah. Tetapi tepat saat ia melewati Draco, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah bogem mentah melayang tepat di atas wajahnya yang menjijikan.

"Arrrgggghhh! Apa-apaan kau?" Manusia serigala itu menggeram kesakitan, sembari memegangi wajahnya yang terlihat mulai membiru. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Sementara Draco berdiri gemetar di depannya. Giginya bergemulutuk—yang kemungkinan besar disebabkan karena ia telah menahan amarah yang sedari tadi terus memuncak di dadanya. Draco hanya diam dan sama sekali tak menyahut. Narcissa, Lucius, bahkan Harry dan Ron terkejut atas tindakan Draco barusan—untung saja wanita keriting sadis—Bellatrix—tak melihat kejadian itu, yang diam-diam Draco syukuri.

Greyback kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan mendorong tawanan di sepanjang koridor—setelah memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Draco, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang serupa. Namun di detik berikutnya, suara jeritan pilu menyakitkan sukses membawa Draco kembali ke permukaan kesadarannya yang sempat melanglang buana entah kemana.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrggggghhhhh!"

"Pedang itu seharusnya ada di brankasku di Gringotts, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Bellatrix bertanya dalam suara rendah yang mencekam dan menusuk. "Apalagi yang kau ambil bersama temanmu di brankasku, hah?!" Bellatrix kali ini membentaknya dengan suara lantang dan menakutkan. Hermione mulai menangis, terisak-isak.

"Aku tak mengambil apapun! Kumohon! Aku tak mengambil apapun!" Sahut Hermione di sela-sela isak tangis pilunya. Draco mulai tak tahan melihat gadisnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

" .mempercayaimu, mudblood!" Raung Bellatrix murka. Tak segan-segan ia mengukir lengan Hermione dengan tulisan 'mudblood' yang rasanya tentulah teramat sakit. Hermione menggelinjang di tempatnya, menjerit kesakitan bagai orang yang kesetanan. Jeritan pilunya membahana di ruangan itu, bahkan sepertinya terdengar hingga gudang bawah tanah, tempat para sahabatnya ditawan.

"Expelliarmus!" Tiba-tiba sebuah mantra pelucut terdengar dirapalkan dengan mantap oleh seseorang. Bellatrix berbalik dengan raut wajah penuh amarah setelah menyadari tongkatnya terpental entah kemana.

"DRACOOOO!" Raung Bellatrix mengerikan. Narcissa dan Lucius pun terkaget-kaget atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan Draco.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau sakiti dia!" Entah darimana Draco mendapatkan keberanian layaknya singa jantan gagah berani seperti ini. Tongkatnya teracung ke depan dengan tangan kanan yang menguasainya. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tongkat bibinya, Bellatrix.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Kembalikan tongkatku!" Jerit Bellatrix kesetanan. Ia berdiri mendekati Draco dan meninggalkan Hermione yang terkapar setengah trans di lantai dingin Malfoy Manor. Darah segar menetes dari lengannya diiringi dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang tak hentinya menganaksungai di pipinya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Gila, sinting, dan tak berperasaan!" Sahut Draco berapi-api. Atensi kelam Bellatrix nyaris terlonjak keluar mendengar penghinaan besar sang keponakan yang ia tak percayai dialamatkan kepadanya. Dengan keberanian yang memukau, Draco maju menyerang Bellatrix, tak peduli status Bella yang notabene adalah bibinya sendiri.

"Stupefy!" Teriak Draco mantap, namun Bellatrix masih sempat menghindar di detik-detik terakhir. Dengan tak ragu-ragu ia merebut tongkat adiknya, Narcissa—yang nampaknya tak begitu meyadarinya lantaran masih shock atas kejadian yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

"Crucio!" Raung Bellatrix tanpa ragu-ragu. Dengan sigap Draco melemparkan diriya ke lantai, berguling di belakang sofa untuk menghindari serangan Bellatrix.

"Crucio! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" Erang Bellatrix bertubi-tubi, namun hanya berhasil mengenai sisi-sisi sofa tempat Draco bersembunyi. "Confringo!" Sofa tempat Draco berlindung seketika meledak dengan api dimana-mana. Untung saja Draco sempat menghindar dan berguling ke sisi lain. Bellatrix mendecih penuh emosi. "Sial!" umpatnya kesal. Sementara itu Hermione berusaha mencari-cari tongkatnya yang tercecer entah dimana dalam ruangan itu. Maniknya seketika berbinar ketika berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berusaha bangkit. Hermione mulai melangkah berdiri, meskipun langkahnya begitu pongah.

Draco berlari terengah-engah di sekitar ruang tamu Malfoy Manor yang super luas itu. Rambut platinanya tampak lepek oleh keringat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Bellatrix melemparkan pisau perak pendeknya tepat ke arah Draco, wajahnya nampak berseri-seri atas perbuatannya itu. Hatinya berelasi ria. Ia sama sekali tak peduli, sekalipun orang yang diserangnya adalah keponakannya sendiri. Narcissa dan Lucius tertegun di tempatnya. Bahkan tak sadar, Narcissa sudah menitikkan air mata melihat putra semata wayangnya yang berjuang keras demi seorang gadis yang dicintainya.

"Impedimenta!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan lemah seseorang, atensi kelam Bellatrix membeliak tak percaya. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan mendapati Hermione Granger berdiri menjulang di belakangnya. Pergerakan pisau perak pendeknya terhenti di tengah jalan, lalu kemudian terjatuh berdenting ke lantai dingin Malfoy Manor.

"Berani-beraninya kau, Mudblood-jalang!" Bellatrix menggeram berbahaya. "Awas kau gadis sialan!" Lanjutnya terengah. Tangannya terulur ke depan, mengacungkan tongkat Narcissa.

"Avada Kedav—"

"Expelliarmus!" Draco berteriak di belakangnya. Dengan segera tongkat yang dipegang Bellatrix melayang ke udara, Narcissa menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Kini terdengar lagi sebuah suara, yang ternyata suara Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius tak mengira bahwa Narcissa, istrinya akan turut memihak pada Hermione Granger setelah melihat semua peristiwa yang terjadi. Bellatrix berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan posisi mata membeliak terkejut dan tangan teracung ke depan, lalu ambruk di lantai dingin Malfoy Manor. Rupanya sungguh mengerikan. Sementara itu Narcissa terengah-engah di tempatnya berdiri, tongkatnya pun masih teracung dengan gemetar. Lucius memandangi istrinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tak ingin buang-buang waktu dengan percuma, Draco segera berlari ke arah Hermione yang terlihat masih sangat lemah—setelah sebelumnya ia menoleh sekilas ke arah ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy yang mengisyaratkan pandangan berterima kasih tak berujung.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hermione?" Ujar Draco mulai membopong tubuh mungil yang sudah nyaris roboh itu.

"Aku baik, Draco," jawab Hermione lemah.

"Kalian harus segera pergi darisini," tiba-tiba sebuah suara kembali mendominasi percakapan sepasang kekasih itu. Draco menoleh ke arah sang empunya suara, Nacissa Malfoy—ibunya. Lucius menatap istrinya sekilas dengan urat-urat dahi yang sudah menonjol. Namun Narcissa memandangnya dengan penuh perasaan memohon, seakan hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan putra semata wayang mereka, Draco Malfoy.

"Pergilah nak, kami yang akan mengatasi semua ini. Cari tempat persembunyian yang paling aman untukmu dan juga ... Hermione." Narcissa beralih menatap Hermione yang tubuhnya telah ditopang oleh Draco.

"Ta—tapi, Mum ... Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu be—" Belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Narcissa sudah menyelanya.

"Kumohon pergilah sekarang, nak. Temukan kebahagiaanmu," sahut Narcissa penuh kelembutan. Lucius yang sedari tadi berdiri kaku disebelahnya kini nampaknya mulai ikut melunak.

"Tapi, Mum—"

"Sudahlah, Draco. Pergilah segera, sebelum semuanya terlambat," bujuk Narcissa lagi dengan air muka yang memelas. Manik kelam Bellatrix bergerak-gerak marah. Tubuhnya masih mematung terkunci, tak bisa sama sekali melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun. Draco memandangi ibu dan ayahnya beberapa saat dengan pandangan sendu.

"Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," kata Draco pada akhirnya. Narcissa mengangguk dalam diam. Lucius yang pada mulanya terlihat begitu marah dan gengsi, akhirnya turut buka suara setelah sebelumnya terlihat beberapa kali membuka tutup mulutnya—seperti hendak mengatakn sesuatu.

"_Be careful, son_," ujar Lucius datar. Namun meskipun begitu, tak dipungkiri bahwa ia tak cukup kuat untuk menyembunyikan rasa perhatiannya terhadap Draco. Well, bagaimanapun juga Draco tetaplah putranya, sampai kapanpun.

"Terima kasih," sahut Draco diiringi dengan senyuman tipis namun tulus. Lucius mengangguk kaku, sementara Narcissa tak sanggup lagi untuk membendung air matanya yang sudah mulai berlomba-lomba menerobos keluar dari manik indahnya. Hermione hanya memandangi keduanya dengan pandangan yang seolah menyiratkan perasaan berterima kasih yang luar biasa.

"Kau siap, Hermione?" Tanya Draco lembut.

"Ya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sahabat-sahabatku?" Hermione balik bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Mereka penyihir yang hebat, aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan bebas dengan caranya sendiri." Draco mencoba menenangkan.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!" Ada kilatan cahaya merah menyilaukan yang diiringi dengan bunyi debam keras, pintu ruang tamu Malfoy Manor pun meledak menjadi serpihan dengan sebuah tubuh teronggok setelahnya, terbanting ke lantai.

"Ayo, Ron!" Seru sebuah suara, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Harry Potter. Ron mengangguk mantap di sebelahnya.

Semua pasang mata terkejut akan serangan yang bertubi-tubi itu. Beberapa pelahap maut kini terlihat berkumpul di sekitar ruang tamu. Dan oh, mereka ternyata melawan Harry Potter dan kroni-kroninya.

"Sekarang, Draco!" Narcissa memekik tak sabar. Jantung Draco dan Hermione berdegup kencang. Nyaris melengos dari area bertenggernya.

"Baiklah. Siapkan dirimu, Mione," ujar Draco. Hermione hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tangannya menggenngam jemari Draco dengan erat. Dan di detik berikutnya mereka pun menghilang, ber-apparate ke suatu tempat, entah dimana.

"Avada Kedavra!" Pancaran kilatan sinar hijau menyilaukan meluncur dari salah satu tongkat—entah siapa. Menghantam seseorang telak di dadanya. Beberapa pasang mata melebar terkejut.

.

.

**Bersambung ...**

**-OoOoO-**

Oke guys, Thanks sudah membaca :D ini akan menjadi two-shot atau three-shot! So, bagaimana menurut kalian? Haruskah kisah DraMione kali ini berakhir tragis atau malah sebaliknya—happy ending? Well, jujur saja review dari kalian sangat berpengaruh atas kelanjutan dan akhir cerita ini. Dan maaf yah kalau chap ini masih ngambang ^^ ...

So, mind to review? ^^

.

.

Salam,

Miss Loony

(06Juli2013-07.17 pm).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Hello guys '_')/ sudah sepekan yah gak kerasa? Mmh, yang berarti Loony kembali update nih :D ... Apakah masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini?

Chapter 2 UPDATE! Spesial buat kalian yg masih setia dgn fict ini ;)

Well, di chapter sebelumnya saya lupa mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan sequel dari fict OS saya yg berjudul **"The Letter".** So, yang penasaran sama awal kisah our beloved DraMione di Hogwarts sebelum ini, silakan baca **"The Letter"** dulu, and then give me ur review ;) ... Oke, check it out!

* * *

**|The Ending|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fic ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling. But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

**Pairing :**

**Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

**Genre :**

Suspense, Adventure, Romance

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Warning!**

Semi-Canon (Tahun ke-7)

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf).

Bahasa yg mungkin masih jauh dari kategori bagus(?), dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Avada Kedavra!" Pancaran kilatan sinar hijau menyilaukan meluncur dari salah satu tongkat—entah siapa. Menghantam seseorang telak di dadanya. Beberapa pasang mata melebar terkejut.

"Draco," suara itu masih sempat terdengar pelan dalam nada samar dan teramat sakit sebelum seluruh napas cikal bakal kehidupannya harus berakhir di ujung tenggorokan dengan tragis.

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**The Ending © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaauuuwww!" Erang sebuah suara.

"Draco, kau tak apa?" Hermione bertanya panik bercampur rasa cemas menjadi satu. Mereka—Draco dan Hermione—baru saja tiba di suatu tempat, tepatnya di sebuah hutan besar dengan berbagai pepohonan yang berdaun rimbun. Keadaan Hermione sekarang sudah sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya. Rasa sakit dan perih di lengannya berangsur-angsur mulai mereda.

Justru kini giliran Hermione yang membopong tubuh lemah Draco untuk mencari tempat berteduh sementara di bawah salah satu pohon lebat di dalam hutan mengerikan itu.

"Duduklah," Hermione menyuruh Draco duduk. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan rangkulan Draco di pundaknya, lalu kemudian ia ikut duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Draco?" Hermione mulai membuka percakapan kembali. "Dan hey! Kau terluka!" Jerit Hermione tiba-tiba sembari menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?" Ia menatap wajah kuyu Draco dengan alis yang berkumpul menjadi satu tepat di tengah.

"Entahlah, Mione. Tadi setelah kita ber-apparate ke sini, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku jadi tak enak, entah mengapa. Dan selanjutnya aku pun tak begitu sadar ketika sebuah duri salah satu tanaman liar disini menggores kakiku," jelas Draco. "Tapi kau tak perlu cemas, aku baik-baik saja," tambahnya segera ketika melihat air muka Hermione yang terlihat semakin cemas.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Goresan panjang seperti ini kau bilang tak apa-apa dan baik-baik saja, hah?!" Hermione berakata tak percaya. Maniknya melebar dramatis. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya sembari memegangi keningnya. Sementara tangan kanannya diletakkan di sekitar pinggang rampingnya dengan gaya akimbo—berkacak pinggang—yang mendominasi.

"Hermione, kau tak perlu secemas itu. Kau tahu? Luka ini tak sebegitu parahnya, aku bahkan masih bisa berjalan," bantah Draco sengit. Hermione berbalik ke arahnya. Pandangannya melunak.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Draco. Aku ... Aku tak bermaksud untuk marah padamu, aku ... Aku hanya terlalu cemas dengan keadaanmu," tutur Hermione merasa bersalah. Ia kembali berlutut di sebelah Draco yang kini tengah duduk berselonjoran. Kaki kirinya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, menembus celana kain hitam panjangnya.

Manik Hermione beralih ke arah jas hitam yang dipakai Draco. Dengan sigap ia melepaskan jas tersebut hingga hanya menyisakan kemeja putih di balik tubuh bidang Draco yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat semakin mengurus. Bagaimana tidak? Beban yang harus ditanggung Draco sangatlah berat. Pelahap Maut termuda dengan usia yang baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun! Bayangkan apabila kau berada di posisinya.

Meskipun dulunya ia terlihat bangga ketika terpilih menjadi Pelahap Maut termuda yang masuk dalam daftar kepercayaan Sang Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi percayalah, hatinya sama sekali berkhianat dengan semua hal itu. Jauh dalam relung hati dan jiwanya, ia meringis dan merasa sedih ketika melihat sesuatu tercetak di lengan pucatnya. Sesuatu seperti tato merah—yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi hitam pekat—yang terlihat jelas bahwa itu gambar sebuah tengkorak dengan ular terjulur dari mulutnya, sama dengan gambar yang beberapa tahun lalu muncul di angkasa pada Piala Dunia Quidditch ataupun saat Bellatrix memunculkannya dari atas Menara Astronomi setahun silam tepat setelah kematian Albus Dumbledore. Yah, Tanda Kegelapan. Tanda yang mengikat dan menjadi bukti nyata bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Pelahap Maut, pengikut Sang Pangeran Kegelapan—yang nyatanya sekarang telah menjadi seorang betrayal.

Sungguh, ia sudah tak begitu peduli dengan statusnya yang masih berstatus sebagai Pelahap Maut Sang Pangeran Kegelapan Tanpa Celah Hidung itu. Yang terpenting adalah ia ingin bebas sekarang dan memperjuangkan cinta dan pilihan hidupnya.

Hermione menunduk memandangi pakaiannya sendiri, matanya tertuju tepat di saku celananya. Ia ingat betul bahwa sebelumnya ia menyimpan tas manik-manik kecil serba gunanya di dalam saku celananya yang telah ia daraskan mantra perluasan. Dengan cekatan ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan tas manik-manik yang tentunya telah ia mantrai dengan mantra perluasan juga. Hermione mengeluarkan sebotol kecil cairan ramuan berwarna hijau pekat dari sana dan sebotol kecil lainnya yang berisi Dittany, lengkap dengan kapas serta perban.

"Woa!" Draco berkata takjub. Hermione hanya memandanginya sekilas dengan sedikit seringai tipis di bibirnya. "Kau memang jenius, Mione!" Ujar Draco lagi, lebih kepada memuji.

"_Well_, aku selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin tak orang lain pikirkan," jawab Hermione. Jemari mungilnya sibuk membenahi ramuan serta beberapa alat-alat pengobatan yang akan digunakannya pada Draco. Ia menyingkap celana panjang hitam Draco dan seketika meringis saat melihat luka goresan—jauh lebih tepat dikatakan robekan sebenarnya—yang panjang dan terlihat dalam disana.

"Tahanlah, Draco. Aku tak yakin kalau ini tidak akan sakit," Hermione memberi wanti-wanti. Draco hanya mengangguk patuh. Gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu mulai menempelkan kapas yang sebelumnya telah ia beri Dittany di sekitar luka Draco. Meskipun ia melakukannya dengan teramat hati-hati, tak urung Draco masih meringis dan bahkan mengerang pelan karenanya. Setelah selesai membersihkan luka-luka Draco, Hermione pun mengambil perban dan membalutkannya pada kaki pucat Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu setelah sebelumnya ia menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk meneguk sebotol ramuan cair berwarna hijau pekat, yang katanya berfungsi untuk memulihkan stamina.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Hermione bertanya dengan alis yang melengkung ke dalam.

"Wow! ini luar biasa, Mione!" Ujar Draco berusaha terlihat kuat dan bersemangat. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia kembali memasukkan peralatan-peralatannya ke dalam tas manik-maniknya.

"Draco, jujur saja sejak tadi aku bertanya-tanya. Kita dimana sekarang? Aku sama sekali tak mengenal hutan ini." Hermione kembali duduk di sisi kiri Draco sembari melihat ke arah sekeliling mereka.

"Aku belum memberitahumu rupanya. _Well_, ini adalah hutan pribadi milik keluarga Malfoy," terang Draco di sela-sela ulasan senyum tipisnya. Hermione sedikit menganga mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa saking kayanya keluarga Malfoy, bahkan mereka memiliki hutan pribadi—bukan untuk umum seperti halnya dengan hutan-hutan lainnya pada umumnya.

Karena merasa tak enak melihat reaksi Hermione yang masih sedikit terkejut akan fakta atas dasar kekayaan dan kekuasaan keluarganya—yang tentu saja nantinya akan membuat gadis ikal itu menjadi merasa rendah diri bahwasanya ia merasa tak pantas untuk bersama Draco, mengingat status Draco yang merupakan seorang darah murni bangsawan yang kaya raya—, akhirnya Draco kembali membuka suara untuk sekadar sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Hermione, kita harus mencari tempat yang tepat di sekitar sini untuk menginap sebelum petang datang," usul Draco.

"Ah? Eh, ya. Kau benar, Draco," Hermione tersenyum kikuk.

Dan perjalanan pun kembali dimulai.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Avada Kedavra!" Pancaran kilatan sinar hijau menyilaukan meluncur dari salah satu tongkat—entah siapa. Menghantam seseorang telak di dadanya. Beberapa pasang mata melebar terkejut.

"Draco," suara itu masih sempat terdengar pelan dalam nada samar dan teramat sakit sebelum seluruh napas cikal bakal kehidupannya harus berakhir di ujung tenggorokan dengan tragis.

Seluruh pasang mata yang berada dalam ruangan itu sontak terkejut, tak terkecuali—bahkan orang yang merapalkan mantra terkutuk itu sekalipun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa lemparan kutukannya akan meleset. Yah, terang saja. Mendaraskan mantra kutukan paling berbahaya seperti itu dengan membabi buta dalam keadaan kacau di suatu ruangan seperti ini tentu tak akan mengantarkan pada suatu hal yang baik. Dengan kata lain, kalaupun mantranya bisa tepat sasaran, aku berani bertaruh bahwa kemungkinannya pastilah sangat kecil.

Tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh kaku dan ambruk menghantam lantai dingin Malfoy Manor. Satu kata—tepatnya nama—berhasil ia ucapkan sebelum mantra terkutuk itu tepat mengenai dadanya dan merenggut segala atmosfir kehidupannya. Draco, sebuah nama yang masih sempat ia ucapkan.

"Luciuuus!" Narcissa menjerit pilu melihat sang suami ambruk kaku tanpa nyawa. Tetesan-tetesan air mata pun tak kuasa ia bendung lagi, saling berlomba-lomba menerobos maniknya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan kegetiran dan kepedihan yang ia rasakan. Bahkan Bellatrix pun—yang kini sudah dibebaskan dari kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna oleh entah siapa—turut terkejut menyaksikan pemandangan yang kini terpampang nyata tepat di depan matanya.

Narcissa bangkit dengan bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya. Hatinya sakit dan serasa tertohok benda tajam tak kasat mata. Atensinya memancarkan kemarahan luar biasa, menatap penuh dendam ke arah Rodolphus Lestrange, kakak iparnya yang baru saja melayangkan nyawa suaminya dengan konyolnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Cissy. Aku sungguh tak sengaja," ujar Rodolphus sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh Lucius Malfoy. Untuk sejenak keadaan di dalam ruangan itu hening dan aura suramnya benar-benar terasa dalam konteks yang sebenarnya.

Dan hal ini rupanya tak disia-siakan oleh Harry Potter dan kawan-kawannya begitu saja. Ia memberi kode ke arah Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, dan Dean Thomas—yang notabene adalah sesama tawanan di Malfoy Manor. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya mulai merapalkan berbagai mantra-mantra ke arah Pelahap Maut yang masih berdiri pongah terkejut.

Mereka sepakat untuk tidak menyerang Narcissa Malfoy, bahkan Harry berpikir bahwa ia akan mengajak Narcissa untuk bergabung dengan anggota Orde lainnya setelah perang kecil ini selesai.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron berteriak di sisi kanan.

"Stupefy!" Susul Dean Thomas di sebelahnya.

"Everte Statum!" Luna mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah salah satu Pelahap Maut yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Alhasil sang Pelahap Maut itu pun terpental ke atas.

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu seolah baru tersadar akan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Mereka pun mulai saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Rodolphus Lestrange terkena kutukan Narcissa Malfoy, yang membuatnya tak bisa berjalan. Seolah-olah kakinya terikat oleh tali tak kasat mata. Raut wajahnya tak beda jauh dengan istrinya, Bellatrix Lestrange yang melotot tak percaya ke arah Narcissa yang secara terang-terangan sudah berpindah pihak. Harry Potter, Ron, Luna, dan Dean sempat terkejut menyaksikan kejadian itu, tapi pada akhirnya mereka mengerti bahwa Narcissa sudah menemukan jalan dan pihak yang benar.

"Crucio! Stupefy!" Bellatrix mengamuk marah, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dengan membabi buta dan mengenai siapa saja yang berada atau bahkan hanya sekadar melintas di hadapannya. Sementara ia tak begitu peduli dan tak mau repot-repot untuk membebaskan suaminya dari kutukan kaki terkuncinya.

"Bella!" Rodolphus berteriak ke arahnya, yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Bellatrix.

"Expulso!" Harry berteriak dengan gagah berani. Tongkatnya teracung ke depan dan kutukannya tepat mengenai sebuah lemari kayu dengan ukiran rumit di sudut ruangan. Benda itu meledak hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan hingga menyebabkan cipratan api dan asap yang sedikit mengepul. Hingga hal itu menyulitkan pandangan semua orang dalam ruangan itu.

"Sial!" Bellatrix menggeram kesal. "Incarcerous!" Teriak Bellatrix, kembali membabi buta. Pandangannya terhalang oleh asap tebal, berharap mantranya dapat mengikat salah satu dari tawanan Malfoy Manor.

"Salvio Hexia!" Luna menangkis serangan itu. Membelokkan kutukan Bellatrix ke arah lain.

"Obscuro!" Harry merapalkan mantra ke arah beberapa Pelahap Maut dalam ruangan itu, yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan asap-asap yang mengepul. Sebuah mantra yang berfungsi untuk membuat pandangan target menghitam, seperti halnya ketika kita memejamkan mata.

"Kurang ajar!" Jerit Bellatrix murka tanpa bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Harry memberi kode kepada kawan-kawannya agar segera keluar dari Malfoy Manor. Sementara ia bergerak cepat ke arah Narcissa Malfoy.

"Aku akan menyusul secepatnya," komando Harry kepada Ron, Luna, dan Dean. Mereka pun berlari dengan cepat keluar dari Malfoy Manor, menunggu Harry di depan gerbang—yang syukurnya malam ini tak dijaga dengan ketat oleh kawanan Pelahap Maut sama sekali.

"Hati-hati, Harry," ujar Luna dengan suara melamunnya, matanya kian membesar memandangi Harry dengan cemas. Harry mengangguk ke arahnya sebelum gadis bersurai _dirty blonde_ itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mrs. Malfoy, anda harus keluar dari sini. Aku akan menghubungi Orde untuk melindungi anda. Sementara mengenai Draco, anda tak perlu khawatir. Penyihir Wanita Terhebat Masa Ini kini tengah bersamanya," bujuk Harry menawarkan.

"Ta—tapi, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Lucius disini," tutur Narcissa dengan suara parau. Cairan bening yang tadinya menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini tak kuasa ia tahan lagi, menerobos keluar dengan deras begitu saja tanpa seizin sang empunya. "Bagaimanapun Lucius adalah suamiku, dan tetap akan menjadi ayah Draco sampai kapanpun," Narcissa kembali terisak pilu dan pedih bercampur menjadi satu, membuat siapapun yang mendengar dan melihatnya tentu akan turut merasakan kepedihan wanita aristokrat itu.

Harry Potter menatapnya iba dan simpatik. Lalu kemudian pemuda pemilik luka petir di keningnya itu berinisiatif untuk memapah tubuh dingin Lucius—yang pada akhirnya dibantu Narcissa—untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Harry!" Pekik Ron Weasley dengan wajah berbinar. Ekspresinya tak beda jauh dengan Luna Lovegood ataupun Dean Thomas. Melihat Narcissa keluar bersama Harry, dengan sigap Ron dan Dean membantu Harry membawa tubuh kaku Lucius Malfoy.

"Luna, Dean, aku percayakan pada kalian berdua untuk membawa Mrs. dan Mr. Malfoy ke markas Orde. Aku yakin mereka akan dengan senang hati untuk memberikan perlindungan," ujar Harry tegas yang sarat akan makna menyuruh alih-alih memerintah.

"Tapi, Harry ka—" Belum sempat Ron menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari harry Potter. Detik itu juga, Ron Weasley dengan segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, seolah telah mengerti betul dengan instruksi tersirat sahabatnya itu. Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tentu saja hanya berisi tanggapan ketidaksetujuan dengan usul Harry, dengan alasan bahwa keluarga Malfoy berpihak pada Voldemort.

"Baiklah Mrs. Malfoy, anda harus ikut dengan Luna dan Dean. Mereka akan membawa anda ke tempat yang aman," jelas Harry serius. Baru Harry akan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu ketika sebuah tangan rapuh mencegat lengannya. Ia kembali berbalik.

"Aku tak bisa menjamin bahwa Draco akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Bella dan Pelahap Maut lainnya akan mencari keberadaan Draco dan Miss Granger secepatnya. Dan aku jika yakin bahwa mereka –Draco dan Hermione— ber-apparate ke salah satu hutan milik keluarga kami, letaknya tak begitu jauh, persis di sebelah barat Manor ini. Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku sangat meminta tolong padamu untuk mengecek keadaan mereka sekaligus memberitahu Draco bahwa ... ayahnya sudah meninggal," jelas Narcissa penuh harapan.

Perlahan, bulir-bulir air matanya kembali jatuh dan menganaksungai di pipi pucatnya. Lagi-lagi ia memandang pria yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk meninggalkan suaminya itu di Malfoy Manor. Narcissa bertekad untuk membawa mayat Lucus hingga ke markas Orde.

Harry tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, nak," ucap Narcissa sedikit senang. Ia mengusap jemari-jemari Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang. Harry merasa ada gejolak dan sensasi tersendiri yang membuncah di dalam dadanya ketika mendengar Narcissa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nak'. Dan sentuhannya pun sungguh hangat —bagaikan sentuhan seorang ibu yang selama ini Harry rindukan— meskipun bukan dalam artian dan konteks yang sebenarnya. Karena terang saja, keadaan di sekitar mereka sekarang begitu dingin dan suram, sangat berkebalikan dengan yang dirasakan Harry barusan. Kedua ujung bibirnya tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

Harry tersenyum menguatkan sembari balas meremas jemari Narcissa dengan pelan.

"Jaga dirimu, nak," ucap Narcissa lagi seraya mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang masih bebas. Harry kembali mengangguk tersenyum ke arah wanita aristokrat itu.

Di detik berikutnya, Luna dan Dean pun membawa Narcissa serta tubuh kaku Lucius hilang ber-apparate ke markas Orde. Sementara Harry dan Ron kembali memulai perjalanan mereka, yah sesuai dengan yang diamanatkan Narcissa.

Mencari keberadaan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger, sahabat perempuan mereka.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Draco, aku sudah lelah berjalan. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mendirikan tenda di sini saja?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara lemah. Draco menatapnya kasihan.

"Baiklah," jawab pemuda itu singkat. Hermione pun segera mengeluarkan tenda dari dalam tas manik-maniknya yang sebelumnya telah diberi mantra perluasan-tak terdeteksi. Draco baru akan mengambil tenda itu dan mendirikannya sebelum sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di bahunya.

"Biar aku saja, Draco. Aku tahu luka di kakimu masih belum sembuh betul," ucap Hermione tersenyum.

"Tapi—" Telunjuk Hermione menempel di atar bibir Draco.

"Duduklah di bawah pohon itu dulu," perintahnya lagi.

"Erecto!" Hermione menggumamkan sebuah mantra yang membuat tenda mereka akhirnya berdiri dengan tegak. Draco tersenyum memerhatikan.

"_Well_, kau memang gadis cerdas, Mione," pujinya pada gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Hermione hanya balas tersenyum malu-malu dengan sedikit semburat kemerahan yang samar di kedua belah pipinya. Gadis itu berjalan pelan ke arah Draco dan memapahnya berdiri untuk menuju ke dalam tenda. Namun baru sekitar tiga langkah berjalan, pergerakan mereka terhenti karena Draco dengan gerakan tiba-tiba menaikkan sebelah tangannya ke udara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Kau tak mendengar sesuatu, Mione?" Draco balik bertanya dengan nada was-was. Atensi kelabu argentnya sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Memasang telinga setajam mungkin untuk mendengarkan bunyi dahan patah dan gemerisik dedaunan di sekitarnya. Hermione kini memasang air muka panik yang sangat kentara.

"Draco," Hermione bergumam pelan. Draco hanya menoleh menatapnya sekilas.

"Hussstt!" Draco menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Siapa disana?" Draco berteriak. Gemaan suaranya menggaung dalam hutan sepi itu. Kembali terdengar suara patahan dahan dan kayu yang diinjak secara bersamaan.

Jujur saja, keadaan hutan ini di malam hari sungguh jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding di siang hari. Pepohonan lebat yang menjulang tinggi di sekitar Draco dan Hermione kini terlihat semakin rapat, sehingga bintang-bintang di langit pun tak lagi kelihatan.

"Lumos," bisik Draco. Sebuah cahaya kecil dari ujung tongkatnya memancar keluar. Matanya masih was-was memandang keadaan sekitarnya. Tongkatnya di genggamnya kuat-kuat. Sementara itu Hermione pun kini mencengkeram lengan Draco dengan erat, seolah takut terpisah dan terlepas dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Expelliarmus!" Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang mereka. Draco menarik Hermione dengan sigap ke arah samping, hingga mantra itu hanya mengenai sebuah batang pohon di hadapan mereka. Hermione pun kini mengambil tongkatnya dari balik sweater yang dikenakannya dan menggenggamnya dengan penuh perasaan waspada. Ia berbalik dan segera meluncurkan mantra dengan mantap.

"Stupefy!" Teriaknya dalam kegelapan. Terdengar bunyi debam yang seperti bunyi sesuatu menghantam tanah.

"Draco! Mereka menemukan kita!" Pekik Hermione panik. Draco terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Pasti bibi Bella ada dibalik semua ini."

"Kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya, Draco. Sebelum mereka semua tahu keberadaan kita!" Desak Hermione. Draco hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Memang bukanlah hal mudah berlari dalam kondisi kaki yang bisa dibilang luka parah. Hermione berlari sambil terus menerus memapah Draco yang hanya bisa berlari seadanya. Tongkat Draco bersinar sendiri dalam lautan kegelapan karena mantra 'Lumos'. Begitu banyak pohon-pohon mengerikan yang harus mereka lalui di sepanjang jalan, bahkan semak-semak belukar pun tak segan-segan untuk memberi sayatan di wajah keduanya. Membuat wajah Draco maupun Hermione hampir penuh dengan luka-luka goresan. Namun mereka tak peduli, masih terus berlari menembus kepekatan malam dan dinginnya hawa yang menusuk hingga ke lapisan kulit terdalam. Napas mereka memburu satu sama lain—dan untuk saat ini terdengar agak menyeramkan.

"Confringo!"

"Expulso!"

"Stupefy!" Terdengar berbagai lontaran mantra tak jauh di belakang mereka. Hermione semakin gencar memacu langkahnya dengan berat karena bebannya seolah bertambah dengan tubuh Draco yang dipapahnya.

"Tinggalkan aku saja, Mione. Aku sudah terlalu menyusahkanmu. Larilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini. Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Draco lemah di sela-sela lari mereka yang disambut dengan terpaan angin dingin menerpa wajah keduanya. Hermione menoleh sebentar dan memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada pria Slytherin itu.

"Bodoh, Malfoy!" Geram Hermione kesal, kentara dengan cara bicaranya yang kembali menyebut nama belakang Draco. "Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu padamu! Dan aku tak bisa menjamin kalau kau akan baik-baik saja apabila kutinggal disini! Kau tahu? Kau sudah seperti separuh dari napasku. Kau bagian dari hidupku. Aku hidup untukmu, yang berarti kau juga harus hidup untukku! Kalau kau mati, aku pun akan mati. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Draco! Ragaku tak akan pernah lengkap tanpa jiwamu!" jelas Hermione panjang lebar. Draco terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis ke arah Hermione.

"Ayolah, Draco. Jangan habiskan waktumu untuk mengucapkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu! Aku yakin kita berdua akan tetap bertahan hidup hingga Pangeran Botak Pesek itu mati di tangan Harry!" Hermione mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Baru Draco akan membuka mulutnya untuk angkat bicara ketika sebuah mantra dari arah belakang mereka kembali mengejutkannya.

"Reducto!" Sebuah pohon besar di belakang mereka meledak dengan bunyi memekakkan telinga.

Hermione dan Draco kembali mempercepat langkah mereka. Jujur saja, Draco sudah merasakan kakinya yang teramat sakit. Namun tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain terus berlari dan berlari. Lari atau tertangkap. Yah hanya dua pilihan itu yang tersisa untuknya. Maka dengan semangat yang masih tersisa, ia terus berlari tanpa gentar. Apalagi gadis pujaannya tengah bersamanya. Itu sudah lebih dari sekadar cukup baginya. Mereka kembali berlari pongah menyusuri jalan setapak dalam hutan itu.

"Crucio!" Hermione menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Bellatrix, Rodolphus, serta beberapa Pelahap Maut lainnya yang ikut berlari mengejar mereka.

Dan di detik selanjutnya, keduanya tersadar bahwa mereka tak bisa bergerak cepat sekarang, ada akar-akar pohon dan tanggul menghalangi mereka, yang nyaris tak tampak dalam kegelapan. Bahkan Draco yang terlambat menyadari hal itu kini sudah terjatuh terjerembab ke tanah karena tersandung akar-akar pohon yang cukup besar dan keras itu.

"Auuwww!" Draco meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kakinya yang serasa ngilu. Darah segar kembali megalir dari lukanya yang sebelumnya sudah sempat menutup lantaran pengobatan singkat Hermione tadi.

Hermione benar-benar panik sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menggendong Draco? _Hell_! Hal itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Tubuhnya tak mungkin sanggup untuk membawa tubuh Draco yang jauh lebih berat dari tubhnya apalagi dalam keadaan berlari.

"Lari, Hermione! Selamatkan dirimu!" Perinta Draco disertai dengan nada melenguh kesakitan setelahnya. Hermione menatapnya panik, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak, Draco! Kau adalah separuh dari napasku, kalau kau harus mati berarti aku pun begitu," kata Hermione mantap.

"Tapi kau dalam bahaya, mereka sudah dekat. Dan mereka pasti akan menemukan ki—" Perkataan Draco belum sempat terselesaikan.

"Hahhahahaha ... Mau lari kemana kalian, eh? _Little Mudblood_ dan _My Sweety_ Draco? Hahhaha." Tawa keranjingan Bellatrix yang melengking memekakkan telinga seketika memenuhi atmosfir sekitar hutan itu. Yang semakin menambah aura mencekam sekeliling mereka yang pada dasarnya memang sudah mencekam tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Hermione dan Draco terperangah. Kini tamatlah riwayat mereka. Mereka berdua sekarang tengah dikepung oleh beberapa kawanan Pelahap Maut, ditambah Bella yang kini berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka.

"Draco bagaimana ini?" Hermione bertambah panik. Ia merasakan kegusaran luar biasa dalam dirinya. Sementara Draco hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan serupa tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Tetesan peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

"Crucio!"

.

.

**Bersambung ...**

-OoOoO-

* * *

|Pojok Author|

.

.

Wew! Siapa yang terkena kutukan Bellatrix itu? Well, jawabannya di chapter depan yah ;) *evil smirk ... Oke, sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena fict ini mungkin makin membosankan? ._. Dan maaf juga lantaran mungkin tak bisa menamatkan fict ini sebagaimana yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya yaitu dengan 2 atau 3 chapter. Jujur, ternyata itu hal yang sulit. Dan saya rasa jika demikian, otomatis fict ini akan berakhir dengan ending yang terkesan sedikit dipaksakan (dan mungkin sy gak bisa jamin endingnya akan sesuai dgn harapan kalian jika ditamatkan dlm 3 chapter!). So, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah ada yang keberatan apabila fict ini lebih dari 3 chapter? Well, saya sudah memprediksikan sebelumnya bahwa mungkin **The Ending** ini bisa tamat dalam 4 chapter atau 5 chapter. Apakah kalian keberatan? Silakan tuangkan isi pikiran kalian dengan cara meng-klik tombol review XD~

Btw terima kasih banyak bagi kalian para readers, terlebih lagi yang telah **memfavoritkan**, **mereview**, ataupun hanya sekadar **memfollow** fict ini (well, setidaknya hal itu sedikit masih meninggalkan jejak ketimbang hanya menjadi silent readers sejati -_-) ...

**Big thanks to :**

**Asuna No Riisuka, DheeaMalf, NuriApriliya04, Shizyldrew, VanVin, senjadistria, wolvee, caca, BlueDiamond13, DeeMacmillan, Lita Malfoy, Constantinest, yanchan, Veela Rosea, gothicamylee, Adisti Malfoy, echiprwth, Ochan Malfoy, Guest, Farah Zhafirah, Ryoma Ryan-Le Renard Roux, Ruka, , , Pixie Porsche, Staecia, rfleu, dan valerieva :) *peluk satu2 XD~**

Akhir-akhir ini saya kurang bersemangat (bahkan untuk sekadar menulis sekalipun! Yg pada dasarnya sebenarnya merupakan hobi saya) entah karena apa, bahkan sy sempat berniat untuk HIATUS! Maka dari itu, saya sangat butuh review dari kalian. Siapa tahu saja dgn review yg mengalir(?), sy bisa kembali semangat dan segera menamatkan fict-fict sy ataupun bahkan membuat fict yg baru lagi ._. Karena dgn review yg sedikit, bukan tidak mungkin akan berakibat pada keterlambatan update atau semacamnya .-.

So, mind to review guys?

**P.S : Bagi readers setia MBiF aka "My Blood is Ferret", ayo segera RnR ... Chap 15 is UP! :D**

.

.

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony**

**(13Juli2013-11.07 pm).**


	3. Chapter 3

**|The Ending|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fic ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling. But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

**Pairing :**

**Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

**Genre :**

Suspense, Adventure, Romance

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Warning!**

**Sequel The Letter**

Semi Canon—Canon Modificated (Tahun ke-7)

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf)

dan maaf pula atas berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

Hermione dan Draco terperangah. Kini tamatlah riwayat mereka. Mereka berdua sekarang tengah dikepung oleh beberapa kawanan Pelahap Maut, ditambah Bella yang kini berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka.

"Draco bagaimana ini?" Hermione bertambah panik. Ia merasakan kegusaran luar biasa dalam dirinya. Sementara Draco hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan serupa tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Tetesan peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

"Crucio!"

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter **** J.K Rowling**

**The Ending ****Ms. Loony Lovegood**

"Crucio!"

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

"Dracooooooo!"

Atensi kelam Bellatrix membeliak selama beberapa saat. Berpendar terkejut di balik kekalutan hatinya yang beberapa waktu lalu terbalut keji membuncah.

Ia tercengang? Tentu saja. Karena ia telah melakukan hal yang salah. Meng-crucio keponakan tersayangnya sendiri, eh? Tentu itu bukanlah pilihan seorang Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Dasar, Mudblood jalang! Ini semua karenamu!" Raung Bellatrix murka. "Expulso!" Pohon di belakang Draco dan Hermione meledak begitu saja terkena serangan Bellatrix. Manik Hermione berkaca-kaca, nyaris menangis.

Merlin, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Melarikan diri? Hah, mustahil!

"La..lari, Hermione ... Lari ..." Draco berujar pelan, meringis kesakitan tatkala merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bagai tertusuk beribu-ribu pedang tajam tak kasat mata.

"_Big no_, Draco! Jangan berkata bodoh!" Hermione menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jangan!" Seru Bellatrix ketika dilihatnya seorang Pelahap Maut beringsut mendekat seraya mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Hermione. Hermione secara reflek menutup matanya.

"Sisakan Mudblood jalang ini untukku! Aku akan senang apabila melihat darahnya yang kotor bak lumpur itu habis ditanganku! Hahahahahaha!" Lengkingan tawa keji membahana di dalam hutan itu. Bellatrix mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi ketika ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Draco dan Hermione dengan pongahnya, sementara tangan satunya menggenggam tongkatnya dengan erat.

Hermione meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Bagaimana sekarang? Akankah seorang Hermione Granger pasrah begitu saja, eh? Mati konyol ditangan si keriting Bellatrix?! Janggut Merlin!

"Mudblood ..." Desis Bellatrix tajam ketika ia sudah berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapan Draco dan Hermione dengan jarak yang begitu dekatnya, mempersempit jarak sebelumnya. Hermione bergetar. Sungguh, sekarang seluruh sel-sel sarafnya terasa ikut tak berfungsi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sama dengan pikirannya yang seakan-akan buntu bagai menghantam dinding keras. Dan hal ini sukses menguarkan konkatenasi batin tertekan yang membayang suram.

Bellatrix berjongkok, masih tertawa-tawa sinting. Pandangannya bergulir menatap Draco yang tengah mengerang kesakitan akibat mantra 'cruciatus' yang menghujam tubuhnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, _my sweety_ Draco ..." Bellatrix memasang wajah sedih yang berlebihan, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya raut wajah sedihnya itu berubah drastis.

"Hah!" Sentaknya kemudian. "Seharusnya ini tak perlu terjadi padamu, _sweetheart_," desisnya lagi dalam nada pelan menusuk. "Tapi ..." Bellatrix memainkan ujung tongkatnya di sekitar wajah Draco. "KAU MEMBELA SEORANG MUDBLOOD!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Lengkingan suaranya membahana di hutan itu, menggema menjadi komposit aura mencekam—membuat Hermione semakin mengkeret ketakutan. "Kau tahu seberapa kotornya darah lumpur yang mengalir dalam nadinya, huh?" Kini pandangan Bellatrix bergerilya memandang Hermione di sebelah Draco. Menyentuh pipi halus Hermione dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya.

"Coba lihat!" Wanita berambut keriting itu menggoreskan kukunya dengan keras ke pipi Hermione. Hermione meringis kesakitan tatkala darah segar menetes perlahan dari kulit pipinya yang sedikit terbuka. Bellatrix tertawa melengking.

"Lihatlah, Draco ..." Wanita itu mendesis, lalu kemudian menjilati ujung tongkatnya beberapa saat. "Betapa kotornya darah gadis Mudblood ini. Inikah yang kau inginkan, eh? Karenanya kah sampai kau mau mengorbankan semua kepercayaan _Dark Lord _padamu, hah?!" Ia membentak Draco di akhir kalimatnya. Namun Draco masih bergeming, tubuhnya masih terlalu sakit untuk melakukan aktifitas apa pun—bahkan untuk sekadar berbicara pun menjadi terasa sulit. Di tambah lagi dengan rasa perih yang kembali menggerogoti kakinya, makin membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit mengilu dan seolah kebas.

"Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan terhadap _little Mudblood_-mu ini!" Bellatrix mengangkat sudut bibirnya lantas membentuk seringai keji dari sana. Ia menjulurkan tongkatnya ke depan, menohok Hermione tepat di tenggorokan gadis bersurai cokelat itu.

"Berdiri!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba, masih dengan tongkat yang mengarah tepat di tenggorokan Hermione. Gadis Gryffindor itu meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Dengarkan, aku tak ingin melenyapkan nyawamu dengan sekali sentakan tongkat. Kurasa, aku butuh 'bermain-main' dulu denganmu," ujarnya menusuk. "Minggir!" Serunya lagi kepada kawanan Pelahap Maut lain yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Aku ingin menghabisi gadis lumpur ini dengan tanganku sendiri," desisinya berbahaya. Ia menuntun Hermione untuk berjalan ke tengah-tengah area hutan. Draco membeliak terkejut. Jauh dalam relung hatinya, ia sangat ingin menyelamatkan gadisnya. Tak peduli kalaupun ia harus berlawanan langsung dengan bibinya sendiri.

"Mmh ..." Bellatrix mengusap-usap dagunya dengan satu jemari tangannya yang masih bebas. Sementara tangan lainnya masih menjulurkan tongkat ke arah tenggorokan Hermione. "Sebaiknya mantra apa yang seharusnya aku rapalkan padamu, eh?" Ia berpura-pura berpikir. "Ah, aku tahu!" serunya kemudian dengan raut wajah berbinar, mata kelamnya ikut berpendar keji di balik kelopaknya.

"Incarcerous!" Desis wanita itu kejam. Sedeti kemudian, lantas tubuh mungil Hermione kini terikat dengan tali.

"Ja ... Jangan sa—kiti, Mione ..." suara parau Draco ikut mendominasi. Bellatrix hanya melayangkan pandangannya sesaat ke arahnya sebelum kembali terfokus ke arah Hermione dengan bibir melengkung ke atas.

"Lihat! Kukira kau sudah mencekoki Draco dengan ramuan Amortentia yang dijual si keparat Twin Weasley!" Tudingnya kepada Hermione, lantas membuat gadis singa itu menggeleng keras, kelewat cepat.

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah melakukan perbuatan serendah itu!" Teriak Hermione dengan tubuh yang masih terikat dengan tali. Sementara tongkatnya kini telah tergeletak kaku di atas tanah kering dalam hutan itu.

"Rendah katamu, eh?" Bellatrix menempelkan seringai keji di bibirnya—lagi. "Serendah mana dengan darah lumpur yang mengalir secara terus menerus di pembuluh nadimu, jalang?" Wanita keturunan Black itu kembali tertawa melengking, meremehkan. "Ah, tenang saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengakhiri semuanya, sehingga tak ada lagi darah lumpur yang membuatmu menjadi kotor!" Soraknya terlampau senang.

"Aku memang berdarah lumpur. Tapi setidaknya hal itu tak serendah Tuanmu yang bahkan lahir dengan cara terendah pula, karena efek amortentia, eh?! Cih!" Hermione meludahi wajah Bellatrix. Membuat si wanita keriting hitam itu membulatkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Mendelik tajam ke arah Hermione yang kini aura singanya tampak mendominasi.

"Jalang keparaaat!" Serunya murka, sembari menyeka wajahnya dengan ujung lengan pakaiannya. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah, namun sedetik berikutnya wajahnya kembali bersandiwara menampilkan bingkai wajah manis yang terlampau dibuat-buat.

"Ah, ya. Kupikir, kutukan cruciatus yang menderamu sewaktu di Manor masih belum cukup ya? Baiklah ..."

Crucio!" Teriak Bellatrix seketika, menumbangkan tubuh Hermione yang kini menggeliat kesakitan di atas tanah. Bellatrix kembali tertawa suram.

"Mobilicorpus!" Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat, Bellatrix kini kembali menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Hermione ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengguling-gulingkannya di atas tanah kotor. "_Well_, setidaknya tanah itu jauh lebih bersih dibandingkan darah lumpurmu! Masih belum cukup? Tenang sayang, aku masih punya banyak 'hadiah' untukmu." Bella tersenyum sinis.

"Crucio!" Kutukan tak termaafkan itu lagi-lagi menghujam ke tulang-tulang dalam Hermione, membuatnya kini tak lagi sanggup membendung air matanya, sementara si Keriting Laknat kembali tertawa-tawa keranjingan.

"Cru—"

"Protergo Horribilis!" Terdengar teriakan dari belakang Hermione. Ah, ternyata Draco berusaha untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk menyelamatkan sang permaisuri hati. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena sedetik berikutnya ...

"Kurang ajar kau Draco!" Bellatrix menggeram marah. "Petrificus Totalus!" Ia merapalkan mantra ikat tubuh sempurna kepada Draco, membuat pemuda pirang platina itu terbujur kaku dengan atensi yang bergerak-gerak gelisah tak terima. Kini pupuslah sudah harapannya untuk menyelamatkan Hermione. Sementara gadis itu kini hanya bisa meringis dan menangis kesakitan di atas tanah keras yang seakan menghantam setiap senti rusuknya.

"Finite," gumam Bellatrix, menghancurkan mantra perlindungan yang sudah dibuat Draco untuk Hermione. Kini sorot fokusnya memancarkan kilatan-kilatan amarah eksepsional. "Flipendo!" Dalam sekejap, tubuh ringkih Hermione tampak terdorong ke belakang—seiring dengan kilatan cahaya putih seperti petir yang menghempaskan tubuhnya—dengan keras menyentak batang pohon besar, hingga kini gadis itu bahkan sampai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan terbatuk-batuk. Bellatrix tertawa dengan pandangan keji, kaki tegasnya membawanya mendekat ke arah Hermione yang nampak sudah tergolek lemas tak berdaya. Sementara beberapa Pelahap Maut yang ada di sana lantas ikut tertawa mengikuti sang wanita Black tersebut.

Bellatrix kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya untuk mengangkat wajah Hermione menatapnya. Ia menyeringai lebar melihat wajah kuyu Hermione yang setengah trans sekarang.

"Cuih!" Tanpa diduga-duga, Bellatrix balas meludahi wajah Hermione. " . .Lumpur!" Ia menekankan setiap katanya. Sementara Draco hanya mampu mengawasi gerak-geriknya melalui ekor matanya, mengingat kutukan-ikat—tubuh-sempurna masih membuatnya terbujur kaku dalam keadaan setengah hidup. Yah, setengah hidup. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sebelumnya benar-benar membuat tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

Pandangan Hermione kini terasa tak se-evident sebelumnya lagi. Estimasinya terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya seolah memburam kalut di dalam cerebelumnya.

'Tidak. Tidak! Kau harus kuat, Hermione!' Draco membatin gusar, melihat sang kekasih diambang kelemahannya.

"Baiklah, hadiah ringannya cukup sampai disini. Bersiap-siaplah, Mudblood sayang ..." Bella tersenyum tipis, yang sarat akan kekejaman. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya dari wajah Hermione dan ...

"Avada Keda—"

"Expelliarmus!" Tongkat kebanggaan wanita Black yang kini bermarga Lestrange itu seketika terpental jauh dari genggamannya. Sorot fokusnya terbalut beliakan kejut tiada kira, begitupun dengan kawanan Pelahap Maut yang menyaksikannya. Sementara Hermione memanfaatkan kesempatan ini demi berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang dirasanya sudah nyaris melesat beberapa waktu lalu di ujung karotidnya. Draco bersorak gembira dalam hati, ikut menyukuri keberuntungan berbalut keajaiban yang berada dipihaknya kini.

Bellatrix berbalik dengan pandangan murka, maniknya seolah memancarkan gulatan api yang membakar tiap jengkal kanal emosinya.

"Potter! Weasley!" Serunya berang.

"Ron! Selamatkan Malfoy dan Hermione sementara aku akan mengurus perempuan ini dulu," ujar Harry menatap Ron Weasley di sebelahnya. "Cepat!" Ron mengangguk mantap lantas berjalan mendekati Draco dan melepaskan kutukan yang sedari tadi memebelit tubuhnya.

Dengan lankah terpincang-pincang, Draco dibantu Ron berdiri menuju ke arah Hermione yang masih tergeletak lemah tak berrdaya. Mungkin gadis hazel itu pingsan ataukah tubuhnya yang memang sudah terlampau lemah untuk menunjukkan binar kehidupan dari raganya.

"Hermione," ujar Draco bersimpuh di sebelah gadisnya. Tak urung setetes kristal bening yang begitu pantang ia keluarkan, menerobos begitu saja menembus sorot argentnya. Draco benar-benar sedih melihat keadaan gadisnya yang seakan diujung tanduk kematian.

"Dia pingsan," ujar Ron sedikit terengah.

"Dra...co ..." Sayup-sayup manik hazel Hermione yg berpendar lemah mulai terbuka. Bukan main senangnya pria platina itu. Bahkan ia sampai tak lagi mengingat kondisi kakinya serta tubuhnya yang beberapa menit lalu terasa begitu sakit. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah sang permaisuri hatinya 'baik-baik saja'—well, meskipun secara teknis justru sangat jauh dari kata itu.

"Rooon!" Terdengar Harry Potter yang memekik dari kejauhan, tampaknya berusaha meminta bantuan. Oh, percayalah, ia pasti memang benar-benar memerlukannya. Seorang Bellatrix Lestrange yang terkenal kejam ditambah dengan 5 kawanan Pelahap Maut sekaligus.

Ron menoleh dan dengan langkah mantap ia segera berlari ke arah Harry, untuk membantu sang sahabat itu.

"Draco ... Aku percayakan Hermione kepadamu," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar turut bertempur mantra bersama Harry. Draco mengangguk cepat.

"Hermione, kau tak apa-apa? Bertahanlah, _love," _tutur Draco panik bercampur cemas. "Aku yakin, Potter dan Weasley bisa melawan mereka. Kita akan selamat!" Draco menggenggam jemari mungil Hermione lalu kemudian mengecupnya pelan dengan mata terpejam. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya seolah hilang, terganti dengan rasa hangat yang seketika menjalar dan meredam segala emosi yang membuncah jiwanya. Hermione mengangguk lemah dalam dekapan dada bidang Draco.

"Confringo!" Tiba-tiba pohon besar di belakang mereka meledak, menimbulkan suara dentuman yang terlampau keras. Dengan gerakan sigap, Draco berpindah posisi. Menggulingkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Hermione yang ada dalam dekapannya. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa aman sebelum akhirnya seorang Pelahap Maut berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Hahaha! Mau lari kemana kalian, hah?!" Ia berkata dalam nada angkuh terkesan meremehkan. Draco hanya menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya hanya dengan sekali tatap. Dan sedetik kemudian tongkatnya terayun ke depan dengan mantap.

"Depulso!" Pelahap Maut yang tadinya berdiri pongah di hadapan Draco dan Hermione, kini terhempas jauh ke belakang—terdorong angin dari tongkat Draco dengan keras. Bellatrix yang melihat kejadian itu melalui ekor matanya, menjerit nyaring.

"Tangkap mereka, bodoh!" Serunya galak, sembari masih terus berusaha menangkis serangan-serangan Harry. Sementara Ron kini disibukkan dengan Rodolphus Lestrange yang tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan secepat kilat,salah satu Pelahap Maut kini ganti beringsut maju. Namun semuanya terasa begitu cepat, dan ...

"Eat Slug!" Teriak Draco. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat dengan mantra Ron Weasley yang harusnya ditujukan padanya sewaktu di Hogwarts tahun keduanya dulu.

"Bagus, Malfoy!" Ron balas berteriak dari kejauhan, ketika sama-samar cuping telinganya mendengar kata '_slug_'. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, si Pelahap Maut yang tadinya beringsut mendekat ke arah Draco dan Hermione dengan tongkat teracung di tangannya seketika mundur perlahan dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sipu-siput besar berlendir yang sangat menjijikan. Untuk sesaat Draco menyeringai tipis. Namun nyatanya si Pelahap Maut yang satu itu belum menyerah sepenuhnya. Tanpa diduga-duga ketika Draco sedang lengah, ia kembali menarik kaki besarnya untuk menyerang Draco.

"Cru—"

"Draco!" Pekik Hermione tertahan, maniknya yang tadinya berpendar sayu tetiba menatap terkejut. Untungnya Draco berbalik dengan cepat sehingga menyadari sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan menimpanya atau mungkin menimpa Hermione—yang jelasnya sesuatu yang buruk.

"Duro!" Pelahap Maut yang 'nekat' itu artinya tumbang ke tanah dengan tubuh yang mengeras bak batu.

"_Good job_, Draco," ujar Hermione pelan. Bibirnya sedikit menampilkan senyum tertahan. "Aku mau bangun, Draco ... Kurasa aku sudah cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhku," ucap Hermione. Draco memandangnya sangsi.

"Kau yakin, 'Mione?" Atensi Draco nampak jelas memancarkan aura kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Hermione mengangguk kecil. Draco pun membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri—meskipun sebenarnya kakinya sendiri masih terasa sangat ngilu dan perih. Namun tiba-tiba ...

"Avada Kedavra!"

"TIDAAAAAKKK!" Kristal bening menghujam bumi.

.

.

**Bersambung ...**

.

.

**|Pojok Author|**

Halo semua :) Err, sebelumnya Loony minta maaf banget yah soal updatenya yg lumayan lama hehe—Kan udah Loony bilang di chapter sebelumnya, kalau Loony bakal masuk masa 'semi-hiatus' XD~

But, don't worry ... Loony gak pernah lupa kok sama semua fict2nya Loony, jadi tenang aja ;) ... Loony akan tetap melanjutkannya 'until the end' :D judulnya aja 'The Ending', masa gak ada endingnya? Haha *ditimpuk bunga.

Err, utk chap depan Loony gak bisa janji dan jamin apa2 soal karakter siapa yg kembali 'meregang nyawa' di akhir chapter ini *senyum canggung. Lihat kan di chap ini ternyata yg kena Crucio itu si Draco? Nah, lantas chap depan apakah yang meninggal itu Her— *tiba-tiba diracun. Haha, oke makanya tunggu aja next chap ya! ;) *terkadang kita memang harus tega dalam menulis wkw~

Dan buat yg udah review di chap 2, **Loony berterima kasih banyak!** Tanpa kalian, Loony mungkin belum update2 sampai sekarang XD ... So, **review ya!** ;)

.

.

Salam,

Miss Loony.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N :

Hey! Miss me? :) I'm back! … Big sorry to long too update T_T

Mmh, but now, TE chap 4 is up, guys! Hope u like it! ;)

.

.

.

.

.

**|The Ending|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda J.K. Rowling.

But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

**Pairing :**

**D**raco **M**alfoy X **H**ermione **G**ranger

**Genre :**

Suspense, Adventure, Romance

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Warning!**

**It's a sequel of "The Letter"**

Semi Canon-Canon Modificated

(Tahun ke-7)

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf),

dan juga maaf atas berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**|H**a**p**p**y R**e**a**d**i**n**g G**u**y**s**s**s** … B**u**t **d**o**n**'t **l**i**k**e, **d**o**n**'t **r**e**a**d! RnR p**l**e**a**s**e

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin, 'Mione?" Atensi Draco nampak jelas memancarkan aura kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Hermione mengangguk kecil. Draco pun membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri, meskipun sebenarnya tungkai kakinya sendiri masih terasa sangat ngilu dan perih. Namun tiba-tiba …

"Avada Kedavra!"

"TIDAAAAAKKK!" Kristal bening menghujam bumi.

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**The Ending**** © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

PRAAANGGG!

"Narcissa? Ada apa?" Nymphadora Tonks melongok dari balik ruangan, atensinya tertuju ke arah dapur, di mana sumber suara itu berada.

"Ti … tidak … Tak ada apa-apa," Narcissa mencoba terdengar tenang, meskipun nada suaranya tak bisa dikatakan demikian.

"Merlin! Kau kenapa, Cissy? Wajahmu pucat. Sudah, sudah. Tinggalkan saja pecahan piring itu, biar aku yang membereskannya." Nymphadora mendudukkan Narcissa di salah satu kursi meja makan. Yah, meja makan para anggota Orde yang tinggal untuk sementara waktu di markas persembunyian itu.

Dengan sekali jentikan tongkat, piring yang tadinya pecah itu kini kembali utuh seperti semula. Oh, aku tak akan mengatakan betapa indahnya dunia sihir tanpa tongkat sihir. Benda kurus panjang itu benar-benar sangat membantu, tentu saja. Setelah selesai dengan piring yang tadinya sempat pecah itu, Nymphadora akhirnya beringsut maju mendekat ke arah Narcissa Malfoy yang duduk diam dengan air muka yang cukup sulit dipetakan.

"Aguamenti," gumam wanita berambut merah muda itu, mengisi sebuah gelas kosong dengan air yang keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. "Minumlah." Narcissa menatapnya sejenak lantas menerima gelas berisi air itu dengan tangan gemetar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Nymphadora dengan sabar. Ah, istri Remus Lupin ini memang penyihir wanita yang baik hati, meskipun dari luarnya ia kelihatan sangat tangguh dan perkasa. _Well_, tapi ternyata rasa afeksi dan pedulinya sangat tinggi terhadap sesama—sekalipun Narcissa adalah keluarga Pelahap Maut.

Wanita aristokrat berambut _blonde_ diselingi hitam itu lantas mengangguk pelan.

"Berceritalah kalau kau ingin bercerita," ujar Nymphadora lagi. Narcissa beralih memandangnya dengan sorot atensinya yang berpendar sayu bercampur cemas.

"Aku … Aku tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang tak enak. Aku … Aku takut apabila sampai terjadi sesuatu pada putraku, Draco," terang Narcissa memandang Nymphadora dengan raut wajah serius dan sedikit frustrasi. "Hanya dia yang kumiliki sekarang. Lucius sudah pergi meninggalkan kami." Perlahan namun pasti, akhirnya pertahanan wanita cantik separo baya itu runtuh tatkala kristal bening mulai mengucur keluar dan menganak sungai di pipi kencangnya, bak kanal yang sejatinya memancarkan tingkat rasa afeksi serta amatorinya terhadap putra kesayangannya, putra satu-satunya, Draco Lucius Malfoy, yang keadaannya entah bagaimana sekarang.

Masih hidupkah pemuda pucat itu? Atau jangan-jangan ….

"Pelahap Maut berhasil menemukan keberadaan Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Draco!" teriak sebuah suara secara tiba-tiba, yang kontan saja membuat Narcissa segera berdiri dan menghambur ke luar dapur menuju ruang tengah. Dengan jelas ia dapat melihat sosok Remus Lupin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekshalasi yang ritmenya tak beraturan. Pria itu terengah-engah. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Narcissa berdiri membatu di tengah ruangan. Rasa-rasanya maniknya semakin memanas dan ah, benar saja. Ia kembali menangis. _Well_, sebenarnya manik indah itu sudah sangat lelah untuk sekadar menangis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau kenyataannya seperti ini? Ah, jangan salahkan naluri seorang ibu.

"Draco, anakku …" gumamnya tertahan, suaranya seakan tercekat di ujung karotidnya.

**.**

**-OoOoOo-**

**.**

"Draco! Awas!" Kilatan cahaya merah melesat dengan cepat ke arah si pemuda platina yang sesegera mungkin langsung menghindar dari mantra yang nyaris mengenainya itu.

"Weasley keparat! Kau membunuh Rodolphus-ku!" Kini Bellatrix terlihat semakin mengerikan dengan lelehan air mata yang membasahi kelopak netranya yang berpendar penuh kobaran animus. _Well_, sebenarnya aku cukup sangsi kalau ternyata seorang Bellatrix Lestrange bisa menangis juga. Err, bisakah buliran bening yang membasahi kedua kelopak maniknya yang berpendar keji itu disebut dengan air mata, eh? Mengingat perangainya yang sungguh bengis dan barbar luar biasa, rasa-rasanya hal itu sangat absurd.

"Confringo! Depulso! Stupefy!" Wanita keturunan Black itu mengarahkan tongkatnya asal, menyerang dengan membabi buta. Jalannya tegas dan mantap, meskipun hatinya bobrok dan cukup rapuh untuk menyongsong ketegaran fraksionalnya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini sesegera mungkin, 'Mione!" Draco memperingatkan Hermione lantas kembali ikut dalam perang mantra dengan para Pelahap Maut.

"Kupikir juga begitu! Tapi, bagaimana caranya?!" Hermione balas berteriak dari kejauhan, tepat ketika gadis hazel itu berhasil menumbangkan satu Pelahap Maut dengan perawakan pendak, gempal, dan berambut _brunette_, nyaris sama dengan warna rambutnya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ke arah Draco dan ikut bergabung dengan pemuda yang kini tengah melawan sekitar tiga orang Pelahap Maut itu. Sementara Harry dan Ron disibukkan dengan Pelahap Maut lainnya serta tentu saja dengan sosok Bellatrix sebagai target utama mereka.

Ah, aku nyaris lupa. Err, ada berapa banyak Pelahap Maut yang mengepung mereka sekarang? Jumlahnya cukup banyak sebenarnya jika hendak dikalkulasikan. Sepantaran sepuluh orang kah? (minus Bella—tung—trix). Ah, sudahlah hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar keempat pahlawan kita ini bisa mengalahkan para Pelahap Maut lantas kembali melanjutkan pencarian tiga Horcrux yang masih tersisa. Dan setelah itu, Pangeran Kegelapan akan kalah dan lenyap. Yah, Pangeran Botak Tak Berhidung itu akan pergi ke neraka beserta para antek-antek bodohnya yang setia—yah, para pengikut tolol yang dengan sukarela mau-mau saja disuruh ini-itu dan diperintah dengan seenaknya oleh sang Pangeran Botak Tak Berhidung itu. Mereka tak ubahnya bak 'kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya'. _Well_, kalian para Muggle tentu saja tak asing dengan aporisme itu, bukan? Oke, cukup. Kembali ke cerita.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya khawatir setelah melihat Hermione yang kini telah berada di sebelahnya, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sepintas sebagai jawabannya.

"Draco, aku harus menyelamatkan sahabat-sahabatku!" ujar gadis ikal itu seraya berlari menuju medan pertempuran lainnya, tempat di mana Harry dan Ron berada.

"Ron! Di belakangmu!" teriak Harry memecah kekelaman cakrawala tatkala maniknya menangkap seleretan cahaya biru yang nyaris mengenai Ron, sahabatnya, andai saja pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu tak segera menghindar dengan gesit.

Langit nampak semakin kelam dan pekat dalam delusi sang dewa langit. Sangat kontras dengan berbagai macam asimilasi warna dari mantra-mantra yang saling beradu dan berlomba untuk menumbangkan satu sama lain. Memangnya sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Apakah sudah dinihari, eh? Tapi sekali lagi, mereka tak peduli. Yah, tak ada yang peduli lebih tepatnya.

"Harry, Ron! Hati-hati!" Suara serak Hermione menguarkan konsentrasi fokus Harry yang dengan sekejap langsung menoleh ke arah sahabat gadisnya itu, Hermione Jean Granger. Samar-samar ia melihat Hermione yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya melalui kacamata bulat dengan _frame_ tebalnya itu, dan ….

"Aaarrrgggghhh!" erangan Harry kontan memenuhi atmosfer hutan belantara yang kadar cahayanya begitu minim. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada hanyalah sorot _argent_ dari sang rembulan yang masih dengan setia menjulang kokoh di kanvas keangkuhan langit malam.

Sebuah rapalan mantra dengan cahaya berwarna biru terang (yang entah mantra apa dan dirapal oleh siapa) telak menghantam dada kiri Harry Potter dan membuat pemuda bersurai acak-acakan sekelam malam itu terpental ke belakang dan menghantam sebuah pohon _birch_ yang cukup tinggi dan besar dengan lumayan keras. _Well_, hantaman menyakitkan yang cukup untuk mematahkan tulang-tulang belakangmu.

Darah segar mengucur keluar dari dada kiri si 'Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup' itu. Sepintas, sobekan luka menganga cukup panjang dengan goresan perih menyakitkan itu dapat terlihat, setidaknya dalam radius lima meter. Harry meringis kesakitan. Sakit dan perih. Yah, kedua hal itulah yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang.

Hermione terperangah menyaksikannya, begitu pun dengan Ron yang sedari tadi sibuk membereskan beberapa Pelahap Maut yang hendak menghabisinya dari arah mana saja. Termasuk sibuk menangkis serangan-serangan kejam dari sosok Bellatrix Lestrange yang membabi buta. Sementara itu Draco hanya terbeliak terkejut di samping mayat Rodolphus Lestrange yang jasadnya terlihat begitu menyeramkan; kedua belah mata terbuka dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar, sangat mendominasi wajah kaku _blanch_-nya.

Pemuda platina itu menunduk lantas bergidik pelan, kaki panjangnya telak menjadi cap sepatu di wajah sang pamannya itu. Draco menginjaknya dengan penuh-penuh, lantas segera berbalik dan ….

"Stupefy!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Satu Pelahap Maut tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika kau sedang sibuk mengamati selaksa peristiwa yang terjadi tepat di depan hidungmu dan dengan tiba-tiba kau mendapat serangan mendadak yang bahkan pergerakannya saja tak kau sadari lantaran efeknya yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat? Draco menyeringai tipis. Kini tinggal sekitar tiga sampai empat Pelahap Maut lagi yang tersisa, termasuk si keriting gila, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Protego!" Hermione merapalkan mantra itu ke arah Harry Potter yang kini terduduk lemas di bawah pohon dengan darah segar di bagian dadanya dan juga di kepalanya.

"Harry! Maafkan aku," ujar Hermione merasa bersalah. Tentu saja Harry sampai seperti ini dikarenakan dirinya yang tetiba mengejutkan dan membuyarkan atensi fokus pemuda bermanik emerald itu, 'kan?

"Engg … Tak, tak apa, 'Mione. Tenang saja, ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula, ini … ini bukanlah masalah besar." Harry mencoba tersenyum meski dirasanya otot-otot wajahnya begitu kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Auuwww!" Gadis ikal itu segera mungkin menyingkirkan tangannya di wajah Harry.

"Err, maaf, Harry." Kini ia mencoba memapah sahabat lelakinya itu untuk berdiri.

"Oh, tak usah repot-repot, Mione. Aku bisa berdiri," ujar Harry mencoba berdiri menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan yang berpegangan erat pada pohon _birch_ di belakangnya, sebagai penopang.

Namun ternyata sepasang atensi abu-abu menatap setiap jengkal gerak-gerik mereka melalui ekor matanya. Entah mengapa pemuda itu merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan perasaannya. Err, dia cemburu? _Hell_, mereka sahabat Draco! _Come on, wake up_!

"Stupefy!" Draco menghindar dengan gesit. Pada saat keadaan seperti ini, rasa-rasanya punggungnya pun seolah memiliki mata dua arah. _Well_, jangan salahkan intuisi seseorang yang sudah terlampau sering mengalami hal-hal buruk dalam hidup mereka, yah, sehingga waspada pun menjadi nomor satu.

"Weasley sialan!" jeritan murka Bellatrix yang mengerikan seolah mampu membelah otokrasi jagat keremangan belahan atmosfer. Kini ia sedang _one by one_ bersama Ronald Billius Weasley.

"Kaupikir Lestrange tidak sialan, eh?" tantang Ron dengan tangan mengacung ke depan, memegangi tongkatnya dengan erat. Sebagai atestasi bahwa darah singa benar-benar mengalir di setiap inci nadinya. Ron benar-benar mengeluarkan aura Gryffindor-nya untuk malam ini. Yah, dia berani. Pemuda berwajah bintik-bintik dengan hidung panjang itu berkali-kali memberikan autosugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus memiliki estimasi personal yang baik untuk menghadapi ini semua.

"Dasar kau, Darah Pengkhianat! Cih! Keluarga miskin!" cemooh wanita kerinting itu.

"Jangan pernah kau berani-beraninya menghina keluargaku, Jalang!" emosi Ron naik seketika, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah yang sepertinya sudah mencapai taraf kulminasi maksimal.

"Kurang ajar kau, _little_ Weasley!" Bellatrix menggeram berbahaya. "Kau berani mengataiku?" atensi wanita berkulit gelap itu membulat sempurna, membeliak dalam detik yang bersamaan.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Kau tak ubahnya seorang kacung setia sang Pangeran Kegelapan! Cih!" Ron mendecih. Dan ini bukanlah pertanda baik. Tetiba Bellatrix menyeringai misterius, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu!" teriaknya lagi.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani!" Ron tak gentar sedikitpun. Wanita di hadapannya itu justru semakin menaikkan satu ujung bibirnya, meremahkan.

"Baiklah …" ucap Bellatrix lamat-lamat.

"Crucio!" Atensi Ron berpendar terkejut seiring dengan jeritan menyakitkan yang berhasil menembus gendang telinganya.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrggghhhhh!"

"Hermione!" Draco dan Ron berteriak nyaring secara bersamaan tatkala tanpa disangka-sangka tongkat Bellatrix justru mengincar Hermione sebagai target kutukan utamanya.

Dan … Bingo! Tepat sasaran. Gadis iu kontan menjerit pilu. Sementara Harry yang begitu terkejut akan kejadian yang sepintas lalu terjadi tepat di depan hidungnya itu hanya bisa ternganga seraya menahan tubuh Hermione yang nyaris limbung ke tanah secara reflek—meeskipun ia sendiri belum bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi yang baik; dada, kepala, dan sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa sangat perih dan sakit.

"Apa-apaan kau?" raung Ron Weasley. Kini ia beringsut mendekat ke arah Bellatrix yang berdiri pongah tak jauh darinya sembari tertawa-tawa bak orang gila.

"Huuuhh, _little_ Weasley marah, eh? Hahahahhahaha." Lengkingan tawa wanita kejam itu sontak membahana di dalam hutan bermandikan darah nan sepi itu. "Menyerangmu secara langsung hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku. Nah, mengapa tidak dengan melalui gadis lumpur itu? Kurasa kau menyukainya, eh?" Bellatrix maju selangkah dan mengelus-elus pipi Ron dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya. "Kau begitu membelanya, tapi … apa yang dia lakukan? Dia lebih memilih keponakanku yang berdarah murni untuk menjadi kekasihnya, eh?"

'Kekasih? Jadi ternyata Hermione dan Malfoy sudah memiliki hubungan sejauh itu?' batin Ron mulai protes. Jujur, ia baru tahu akan hal ini.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu," ujar Ron dalam nada suara datar. Berusaha untuk tetap memberikan afirmasi terhadap setiap kata yang diucapkannya, meskipun sekarang ia merasakan hatinya perih mengetahui hal yang begitu ia sangsikan selama ini. Ia salah mengira, ia pikir Hermione mencintainya. Bukan mencintai pemuda pirang yang kini tengah beringsut mendekati gadisnya itu. Yah, gadisnya. Setidaknya ia masih menganggap gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya sebelum si keriting Bellatrix datang dan memberitahukan hal yang paling tak ingin didengarnya ini.

Pandangannya lurus dan terfokus ke arah depan. Sama sekali tak tergoyahkan oleh agitasi sang wanita keturunan Black itu. Yah, setidaknya ia mencoba. Tapi suara-suara mengintimidasi berbalut agitasi itu kembali memenuhi serebelum kepala merahnya, membuat sang empunya sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya.

Astaga! Apa yang ia harapkan? Hermione sudah menemukan pria yang dicintainya. Itu artinya harapannya sudah pupus terhadap gadis itu. Tak lagi ada celah untuknya. Tak ada lagi jalan untuk menyusup ke celah-celah dua hati yang sudah terlanjur menyatu itu.

Ah, dia kalah. Dia terlambat.

"Kau tak ada apa-apanya dibanding keponakanku, Draco. _Little_ Weasley, kau hanya seorang pemuda miskin berdarah pengkhianat. Tak akan ada satupun gadis yang tertarik padamu, sekalipun itu si Granger Darah Lumpur yang begitu kau kagumi!" desis Bellatrix tajam tepat di cuping telinga pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri membatu itu. Ia tampak seperti baru saja menatap langsung ke arah mata kuning sang Basilisk. Ron berusaha keras untuk memunculkan rasa astigmatismenya.

"Diam kau!" bentak pemuda itu garang. Bellatrix kembali mengelilingi tubuh Ron Weasley yang masih menegang.

"Merasa kalah, eh?" Wanita itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ron! Ayo kemari! Tinggalkan mereka! Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya!" Ron menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menyuarakan namanya barusan. Namun hal yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya saat ini justru terjadi begitu saja. Ia melihat Hermione yang kini berada dalam dekapan sang Malfoy junior, Draco Malfoy. Sementara Harry berdiri pongah di sebelah mereka. Tampaknya semua Pelahap Maut sudah berhasil mereka tumbangkan, minus Bellatrix Lestrange, tentu saja.

"Lihat sendiri, 'kan? Kau memang tak ada apa-apanya." Seringai mencemooh terpeta jelas di manik wajah sang penyihir wanita pengikut setia The Dark Lord itu. Yah, devosi wanita itu memang sangat tinggi rupanya.

"Aku tak peduli apa katamu!" Ron berlari menjauhi wanita itu, yang masih berdiri sembari menyunggingkan senyum kejinya.

"Kenapa kau biarkan mereka pergi?" sahut salah seorang Pelahap Maut yang rupanya masih tersisa.

"Lihat saja, nanti."

"Ron! Ayo cepat! Kita harus segera ber-apparate ke tempat yang lebih aman," teriak Harry lagi.

"Satu …"

"Ayo, Weasley! Cepatlah sedikit!" Draco mulai menggerutu melihat Ron yang jaraknya masih sekitar lima meter dari mereka.

"Dua …" Ballatrix kembali menghitung, entah ia sedang mengalkulasikan apa.

"Ti…" Bibir itu berkedut menahan seringai lebar yang sebentar lagi akan tercuat keluar. "Ga …." sambungnya lagi.

"Ayo berpegangan semuanya! Kita akan segera ber-apparate!"

"Hermione awaaaaasss!"

"Arrrrggggghhh!" Lengkingan suara Hermione terdengar begitu jelas, membuat Harry dan Draco terperangah. Apa yang terjadi?

Hermione memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika dilihatnya belati perak yang tetiba terlempar tepat menuju ke arahnya, tepat mengincar di jantung gadis itu, menghunus di dalam rongga terdalamnya. Tapi mengapa ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali?

"Ron …"

"Weasel …"

Sayup-sayup, Hermione mendengar dua buah suara yang masing-masing menyuarakan nama Ron Weasley? Dengan perlahan, Hermione membuka kelopak matanya yang kini ikut berpendar dalam keremangan cahaya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum atensi itu benar-benar fokus terhadapa objek di depannya. Pemuda jangkung berambut merah dengan belati perak yang tertancap nista tepat di dadanya, dan mungkin saja tepat menghujam jantungnya.

"Sialan!" Bellatrix mendesis dari kejauhan menyaksikan konstansi seorang Ronald Billius Weasley dalam melindungi Hermione Jean Granger, wanita yang dicintainya. Ia merasa bahwa gratifikasi sama sekali tak merayapi sudut-sudut hatinya. "Sungguh picisan!" cemoohnya lagi.

"Ron? ROOOOOOOOOONNNNN!" Suara Hermione menggelegar memenuhi keheningan seisi hutan.

"Her … Hermione …" Gadis yang dipanggil Hermione itu kini tak lagi sanggup membendung fluktuasi gemuruh dadanya yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah ruah membuncah rasanya. Perlahan, bulir-bulir bening mulai jatuh satu per satu membasahi pipi gadis cantik itu. Kini ia meletakkan kepala Ron di atas pangkuannya sembari terus menerus mengelus-elus pipi pemuda itu, berharap Merlin mengirimkan keajaibannya.

"Ron, kumohon bertahanlah …" pinta gadis itu terisak. Harry menggeleng pasrah melihat sahabatnya yang sudah terbujur lemah. Ia tahu bahwa belati perak itu sudah diberi racun oleh Bellatrix, yang dengan sekejap mata akan menggerogoti tubuhmu dan melepas nyawa secara paksa dari ragamu.

Dengan perlahan, jemari kokoh Ron mulai menjelajahi wajah Hermione. Mencoba untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang baru saja keluar dari sang empunya itu.

"Jangan menangis, 'Mione … A … ada Dra …co dan Har..ry yang akan men… menjagamu untukku." Ia menoleh ke arah dua pemuda yang kini ikut bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Draco dan Harry ikut terhanyut dalam despondensi satu sama lain. "Ku..kupikir, waktuku sudah habis untuk bersamamu. Ta…tapi ketahuilah, aku senang melakukan ini un..untukmu, Mione. Aku se..senang bisa melindungimu di akhir hayatku. Meski…meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau hanya me..menganggapku tak lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Aku…aku mencintaimu, Hermione. A..aku menyayangimu dan juga Harry," jelas Ron dengan susah payah.

"Malfoy," Ron menoleh pelan ke arah Draco yang ekspresinya kini begitu sulit dijelaskan. "To … tolong, jaga Hermione untukku. Ka..kau harus berjanji akan … akan melindungi Hermione hingga perang berak..hir … Uhuk-uhukk." Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk parah, mengeluarkan darah segar dari bibir pucatnya yang semakin lama semakin memutih.

"Pasti. Aku akan menjaga Hermione dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Aku janji, Weasley," janji Draco lirih. Tangan Ron kemudian bergerak mengambil jari jemari mungil Hermione dan jari jemari kokoh Draco Malfoy, mencoba untuk menyatukannya dalam satu genggaman. "Kalian harus … hi..dup bahagia," Ron tersenyum samar. Hermione semakin terisak.

"Ha..Harry, sahabatku. Te..terima kasih atas segalanya. Ka..kau harus menang dan mengalahkan Pangeran Ke..gelapan. Kau harus janji."

"Aku janji, Ron!" tegas Harry mantap.

"To..tolong, bawa jasadku pada Mum dan Dad nantinya. Katakan kepada mereka dan juga saudara-saudaraku. Aku..a..ku men..mencintai dan me..menyayangi me..mere..ka. Ma..maafkan aku …"

"Ron? Bangun Ron! Ronn?!" Hermione menepuk-nepuk pipi Ron Weasley yang sudah pucat membiru. Seluruh napasnya sudah melecut keluar menembus karotidnya, hingga kini jasad itu tak lagi memiliki raga. Ronald Billius Weasley telah tiada. Telah pergi dengan mulia dan gagah berani dalam menyelamatkan orang yang sangat dicintainya, Hermione Jean Granger. Dan meskipun cintanya tak terbalas, tapi baginya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia bahagia jika Hermione bahagia. Ia akan pergi dengan tenang untuk selamanya

Selamat jalan, Ron Weasley …

Tak ada lagi banyolan-banyolan konyol yang akan terlontar dari mulut pemuda komikal itu. Tak ada lagi canda tawa dan senda gurau yang akan menghiasi hari-hari The Golden Trio. Karena nyatanya sekarang, mereka tinggal berdua. Yah, Duo Golden. Tak ada lagi sosok yang selalu makan dengan akus dan berbicara dengan mulut penuh-penuh di aula besar. Tak ada lagi yang akan marah ketika Harry berani mencium Ginny di muka umum. Yah, sosok itu tak ada lagi. Dan tak akan pernah adal lagi. Untuk selamanya. Tetapi bagi orang-orang terdekatnya dan seluruh masyarakat sihir, sosok pemuda tangguh pahlawan dunia sihir itu akan terus tumbuh di sanubari mereka. Sampai kapanpun.

"Sudahlah, 'Mione. Ron sudah pergi meninggalkan kita." Harry menunduk dalam diam. Tetesan-tetesan bening mulai meleleh dari balik netra emeraldnya.

"Tidak, tidak, Harry! Draco, tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi. Tidakk, tidakk!" Namun sayang, Draco hanya menatapnya seolah mengatakan bahwa 'kau sama sekali tak sedang bermimpi, Hermione. Weasley sudah pergi, untuk selamanya.'

"ROOOOOOOONNNNNN!" Jerit pilu kembali membelah cakrawala malam.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung ….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah sudi membaca chapter ini :) (itupun kalau masih ada, selain Adis aka Markoding Tumpahahe yang nyaris setiap hari selalu nodong2 saya biar cepet update TE -,- nih, udah update, Dis :p Review yo) … Hei, Dis! Maaf, ya, kemarin bikin kamu kecewa karena gak jadi update. Tapi nih udah update, semoga gak begitu buruk :)

Well, makasih juga buat yang udah review di chap kemarin, fav, dan juga follow :) Dan saya sangat meminta maaf atas keterlambatan update yang sangat keterlaluan. Aktivitas saya benar-benar banyak, swear!

Oh iya, saya juga minta maaf banget kalau chap ini begitu jelek dan gak muasin, pendek pula, ya? Well, ini cuman 3k+ soalnya ._.. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, guys! T_T saya jadi gak pede buat publish chap ini sebenarnya u,u …

Btw, yang ternyata meninggal di akhir chap kemarin itu adalah Rodolpuhus! :D Tapi sayang, ya, Ron Weasley juga ikut meninggal di penghujung chap ini *nangis bombay #digetok sama readers … Well, maaf maaf maaf … T_T

Err, mu TE cepet update? Mau bikin saya tambah semangat buat nulis? Yuk, review! :) Satu review sangat berharga dan sangat memengaruhi kelanjutan fic ini, lho, guys! Thank u! :)

Btw, Happy Idul Adha!

**PS : My Blood is Ferret (MBiF) chap 19 update! RnR? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**MissLoony.**


End file.
